Second Wind
by lesnixxy
Summary: AU: Santana was the star of McKinley's girls soccer team, Quinn the captain of the Cheerios. Both run in similar circles, occasionally flirting, but never seeking each other out. Santana was convinced the flirting was innocent; Quinn didn't think she'd want her after having Beth. But, fate has a funny way of working when both are pulled back into each others lives because of Beth.
1. The Pep Rally

Second Wind

Ch. 1.: Pep Rally

"And now, we introduce you to McKinley's varsity girls soccer team, your reigning state champs for three years running!" cried out Figgins during the pep rally. The girls all rush forward through the banner being held by the baby Cheerios. Santana, star and captain of the team for two years running, dressed in her soccer uniform minus her turf cleats, saunters out after her fellow teammates, causing the stands to erupt into pandemonium.

Upon reaching Figgins, Santana gestures for the use of the mic. "Fellow Titans," she starts. "This is the part where I could bore you with some speech and all, telling you the merits of school spirit, but, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, and that's not how we roll. So, if you wanna see some asses get kicked by hot girls, then show up to our games for another great season! I personally guarantee that we'll have a better record than our football team again – sorry Puck! But we all know which team is the best; go Lady Titans!" And with that, she hands over the mic to Figgins and struts over to her co-captain and best friend Brittany, but not before throwing a wink along the way to Cheerios captain Quinn Fabray.

Quinn, dressed in her Cheerios uniform, complete with the high pony, rolls her eyes at Santana's antics during Santana's speech, but feels her heart start to race when Santana winks her way. She's not given much time to think about why she's feeling this way about Santana winking at her because her second-in-command, Rachel, not so subtlety nudges her in the side for Quinn to get the girls ready for the pump up routine, which announces the entrance of the football team.

The football team comes barreling out of the entrance way, led by Noah Puckerman. Quinn knows she should feel something towards Puck – maybe nostalgia – after their drunken mishap over the summer, but she can't shake the feeling that nothing would have happened between the two of them if it hadn't been from the tragic passing of their friend Finn.

Another nudge – more like a shove – from Rachel along with a hissed "Goddammit, Quinn," gets Quinn to stop thinking about the past summer and instead to focus on the task at hand; getting the crows pumped up for the football team, which is considerably harder than it should be for while Puck is best friends – _lezbros_ he calls it – with Santana, it seems that he just doesn't ignite the crowd like she does. Or Quinn, for that matter.

"Give me an 'M'!" Quinn cheers, which is followed by the rest of the squad calling back with "M, you got your M, you got your M!" As Quinn continues the cheer, coupled with some basket tosses and scorpions to liven up the routine, Santana can't help but to stare at Quinn as the pleats of her skirt lift whenever she twirls around or kicks her long, muscular legs in the air. Legs that Santana can't seem to stop thinking about, even though she knows that the start of this flirtatious banter between the two of them is mostly only temporary and will cause her to get her heart broken. Because even though Santana herself is out and proud, Quinn has never showed any signs of being anything but straight and most of the time any of their flirting happens is at Puck's infamous house parties.

But, before Santana can think back to the last party they were at together, the raucous cheering the crowd brings her back to the gymnasium and the current pep rally taking place. She dutifully cheers with everyone else as the football team chants some incoherent jumble, though she rather just stare at Quinn instead.

Soon, the pep rally is over and everyone is spilling out. Quinn has already left the gymnasium with her fellow Cheerios, but not before sending a shy smile Santana's way before heading out. Santana smiles back, confusing both Brittany and Puck, who try to figure out what it was that made Santana smile. But both shrug it off and go back to what they were talking about – the first party of the year, which will be held Saturday after the first soccer game of the season. Brittany and Puck are so engrossed in the party planning that they fail to see that Santana is no longer with them. So, Santana takes a deep breath, exhales, and thinks out loud "Please, God, let this year be as good as what it looks like it's going to be," before she calls out for Brittany and Puck to wait up.

**A/N: Well, here's the start of a multichapter story I was given a prompt to. This is just the first chapter, so please bear with me since I'm not really used to writing anything besides my smutty oneshots. That being said, I'll still be posting one oneshot a week, so keep coming up with suggestions and such for those. As for my multichapter stories (there's another one brewing, but I won't start to post that until I've got this baby rolling), I'll be posting them less frequently so I can flesh out my drafts and make them longer. Hopefully you guys liked the start of this one. And, true to my form, smut will eventually happen, but I need to establish the story first. Until next time, stay smutty my friends! - xxs**


	2. The Locker Room

Ch. 2: The Locker Room

Quinn has been pacing in the Cheerios locker room for the past ten minutes now, waiting for Rachel, who seems to be taking her sweet ass time to get there. As soon as the door opens, Quinn grabs the wrist of the girl entering, not realizing whose body it was attached to. Santana clears her throat, causing Quinn to whip around to scold Rachel, but instead starts to turn almost as red as her Cheerios uniform once she realizes that it's Santana's wrist she's grasping tightly.

"I-I, uh, I thought you were Rachel. She's supposed to be meeting me here," stammers Quinn, becoming mortified when she realizes she's still gripping Santana's hand, which she then drops quickly, much to the disappointment of both girls. "What are you doing here? You know this is the Cheerios locker room, right?" she recovers smoothly, once she puts her HBIC façade on.

Santana absentmindedly reaches to touch her wrist that Quinn just let go, and casually replies "Coach Sue sent a note to Coach Holliday, asking for me to report down here for some reason. I don't know why, but it's probably 'cause I'm such a bad ass. And, I could totally rock those little skirts you guys wear. So, that's two points for why she wants me."

Quinn nods he agreement with Santana's statements because, let's face it, even Celibacy club Quinn Fabray knows that Santana Lopez could get anyone she wants. "…damn, those caramel legs…" Quinn murmurs as she attempts to listen to and process what Santana continues to say.

"'Damn those caramel legs,' huh, Quinn?" Santana laughs, sticking a leg out in front of Quinn. "These ones?" Quinn can't help but to blush profusely, both at Santana hearing what she said and Santana's boldness. "Wanky, blondie, wanky," and with that, Santana struts past a blushing Quinn towards Coach Sue's office. As she does so, she can't help but to smile and think that her prayer for a good year has been answered.

* * *

Quinn, still standing in the same place Santana left her, doesn't realize that there is someone else with her until she hears Rachel's voice and the snapping of her fingers in front of Quinn's face.

Happy that she finally got Quinn's attention, Rachel beings to launch into why Quinn decided to pull her out of class instead of just waiting for lunch, or texting, like a normal person. "I mean, Quinn, I know this is our senior year and all, but I can't have 'Skips classes' put on my official school record. And what if Coach found out? She'd probably make me do suicides all practice until my nose fell off! Because we all know how much she hates my nose. I swear, she purposely made that jock throw that football – "

"Rachel," Quinn hisses, tired of having to listen to her friend go on about something trivial when there were much more important things at stake. "I need to tell you something, but I need you to keep it a secret. Can you do that? And by secret, I mean not even Kurt and Mercedes can know. If you can promise that, then I can tell you." Quinn waits for Rachel to reply and it thankful when she sees Rachel nod her head in compliance. Finally, she can have someone else to know what is going on with her. Quinn sits down with an audible sigh and pats the bench next to her. "You're going to need to sit for this one, Rach." Rachel acquiesces and sits once again nodding, this time waiting for Quinn to continue. Quinn clears her throat, much like how Santana did a few minutes earlier.

"I'm pregnant, Rachel. And Puck's the father."

"Puck's the father?" Rachel quietly asks. Quinn nods her head, years brimming in her eyes. "But, I don't get it. When did this happen? Does he know? Does Judy know? Wait, what are you going to do with the baby? I can get you a list of places we can go to, to see what your options are…" With that, Rachel takes Quinn's hand to softly run circles on it. "I'm sorry, Quinn. What was I thinking? My first question should have been how you're doing, not everything else I asked, though we should talk about the other things as well too, because they're just as important."

"I, uh, well. This isn't my ideal way of starting off my senior year of high school," Quinn says with a sigh. "But, I already know that I can't give this baby up. It's a part of me and I'm going to love him or her the best I can. As for everything else, I guess I'll leave it up to Puck and Judy as to how they want to be in this baby's life. And yes, Rachel, I know that you like Puck, so it's okay to be mad at me for this. It's not excuse, but we were both shaken up over Finn's death still and we were bonding and one thing led to another and now this. It was a mistake that day, and he's my baby daddy, but I don't love him that way. Hell, I really don't even like that guys that way!"

Rachel's eyes go wide at the end of Quinn's speech, especially since she's always had a feeling that Quinn liked girls. "I knew it!" Rachel exclaim, causing Quinn to quickly clamp her hand over the petite diva's mouth.

"Shut. Up." Quinn hisses. "I'm about two months pregnant. I can't have people finding that out and that I might be gay as well! I mean, there's only really one girl…"

"Yes? One girl what, Quinn? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Who is it? Do you loooove her? Do you wanna daaaate her? Do you wanna have Sapphic experiences wi—unmph. Quinn. What was that for?"

"That was to get you to stop where you were heading before I did something more drastic to you. I might be pregnant, but don't forget who's on top of the pyramid here. Now, as for your questions, all I'm going to tell you is that you at least know of her through some of the circles we run in. But that's all I'm going to tell you because this baby takes precedence over whatever I hope to accomplish in my life – both now and in the future."

Rachel nods her head in agreement that the baby is now top priority. "Well, since you're obviously not going to tell me who it is, can I at least be the baby's godmother?"

"Yes, Rach. You can be the baby's godmother. And NO! I'm not going to name the baby Barbara or Rachel or Fanny or whatever other Broadway names you come up with. I'm not trying to have my child be made fun of and forever remain a virgin for the rest of their life!"

"Man, Quinn. You're no fun!" Rachel says with a huff. "But, if that's the way it's going to be –"

"It is," Quinn interjects.

Rachel continues on, like Quinn hadn't stopped her, saying "I'm at least reserving the right to take her to Broadway. Someone's going to need to, especially if she has to listen to your music all the time. Not that there's anything wrong with your choice of music," Rachel quickly backtracks when she sees Quinn arch her eyebrows in her HBIC way. "But I still think she should have some variety. Or he. We don't even know what you're having yet."

"God, Rachel. At least I know who to bring my baby to if I need to get them to sleep," Quinn chuckles. The sounding of the bell causes both girls to jump, due to them losing track of the time over Quinn's news. Rachel goes to speak, but Quinn quickly stops her. "Whatever it is you're about say, if it's about what I just told you, then ask me later once we're off school grounds. I don't want anyone to find out until I'm ready for them to find out. On both accounts. Now hurry up and get to your next class or else I'm going to have to listen to you complain about how I ruined your perfect attendance record." And with that, Quinn gets off the bench, dragging Rachel to the door, pushing her through before going back to sit on the bench herself to ponder the things Rachel brought up during their talk.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" A voice from behind startles Quinn, breaking her out of her reverie. Quinn quickly turns around, coming face to face with the face that's been beginning to make her question her sexuality.

"Santana," Quinn drawls out, which to Santana's ears sounds utterly seductive. "I could be asking you the same thing. Because, once again, you're in the Cheerios locker room when you're clearly not a Cheerio. Care to explain?" Quinn inwardly groans at how condescendingly HBIC she sounds, but she can't help it, especially since she doesn't know whether or not Santana has heard any of the her conversation with Rachel. Any part would be bad, but for Santana to hear everything? That would be detrimental to Quinn's hierarchical position, especially for when she has this baby, she's going to need to stay on top for as long as possible.

Santana, for her credit, just shakes her head at the ice queen front Quinn puts on. "I told ya, Q. Coach Sue wanted me to see her and cutting through the Cheerios locker room was the quickest way for me to get there." Quinn opens her mouth to acknowledge Santana's point, but before she can do so, Santana continues on, saying "And besides, never know whose long legs I might be able to catch a glimpse of as they shimmy out of those ridiculously short skirts. I mean, hey, I wouldn't be opposed if I had accidentally seen yours."

Once again, Quinn falters to think of something to say back to Santana that would put her in her place and show her who the boss is since this is the Cheerios locker room, but all she can think of is how a bold, flirty Santana makes her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter. If it was anyone else saying this to her, she'd have given them one of her patented slaps by now. As the silence drags on, although not uncomfortable because both girls are lost in their own thoughts, the warning bell rings, causing the silence to be broken.

Santana, sort of shocked by her own forwardness towards Quinn, clears her throat. "Well, you can have the locker room to yourself now. I think I'll head on over to class; gotsta get in my 'make fun of Schue' time, ya know? I swear, those vests are hideous! And he can't even teach a lick of Spanish! Anyways, have fun hanging out here, Q," Santana says as she makes her way towards the door. "And, for what it's worth, I do think of you as someone more than just a hot piece of ass. I know other people have only liked you for that or your status, but I see past that icy persona you front. And I didn't come in until Rachel was long gone, in case you were wondering if I heard anything."

Santana has the door handle in her grasp, pulling the door open as Quinn asks "How did you know that Rachel was here?"

"I might be a jock and best friends with Puck, but I'm not dumb," Santana snorts. "Why else would you have grasped my wrist when I came in without waiting for her to talk unless it was something important that you had to say? I mean, it ain't no secret that this place is sound proof because of all those crazy missions Coach Sue says she does. But anyways, I'm not going to ask you what it was about 'cause that ain't my style. If you need someone else to talk to though – it can be about anything – then I'm your girls."

"Wow. Thank you, Santana," Quinn murmurs after processing what Santana said. "Thank you."

Santana chuckles. "You've already said that. But okay, I gotta get to class now. And so do you. So, maybe I'll see you around? Like at Puck's party on Saturday after my game. Or school or something. Yeah. Okay, 'bye!" And with that, Santana quickly turns around and walks out of the locker room, leaving Quinn once again alone. But this time, instead of worrying about the future – both the very near future and the distant future – Quinn gathers her items before leaving the locker room with a smile, thinking that maybe things happen for a reason.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for taking the time to read my first multichapter fanfic. For those of you who usually read my stuff, I bet you're wondering where the smut is. Am I right? Lol well, don't worry. Smut will happen eventually (I can't help it, it just comes out in my writing), but I wanted to establish the background of the story first before I get to the meat of the prompt that I was given. So stick with me and there'll eventually be smut. Anywho, on to the reviews!**

**Triple threat: thanks for thinking this was cute. I like making Quinn seem bashful because I think underneath of her ice queen attitude, she really is bashful when not knowing how to act. As for making this story into a g!p fic, I talked to the person who gave me the prompt and she was cool with it, but I decided against it. But, she did give me another idea for like a short two or three shot story that has a g!p character in it. So, stayed tuned for that sometime in the future.**

**Guest: I'm getting there lol I'm used to writing my oneshots (and other stuff for work and school) in a concise way, so longer chapters are sort of hard for me. Plus, I like to write this all out on paper for my rough draft before typing it and publishing it, so it's taking a bit longer to work on the chapters.**

**Guest: Sorry that Puck is throwing the party, but if you noticed, it's him and Brittany who are going over the discussion of the party, so she's helping him. I just figured that with the way they portrayed Puck on the show in high school, he'd be the one to throw the big parties and such.**

**Guest: thanks for liking it so far! **

**FindingSide: I'm glad you're liking it so far! It would kinda suck if not lol**

**Fabray-Lopez: ha more is coming! I'm currently working on writing out chapter three as we speak.**

**CG: thank you for thinking it sounds promising. I couldn't have done it without the prompt I was given.**

**Guest: thank you. Updates will come whenever I finish writing out and typing up the chapters.**

**Ayofluff: thank you. And you and me both. I have a loose idea of where the prompt will take us.**

**Guest: don't worry, this won't be a g!p story. Maybe I'll make one in the future that is g!p, but rest assured this isn't.**

**Dazed: glad you're liking this so far! And hopefully this update will tide you over til the next one!**

**Edrop7: Thank you! It's hard going back and forth between the oneshots and here, but I love a challenge. Plus, watching all my one tree hill for research purposes lol**

**True2YourHeart: thank you! Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

**Loryw: glad I've got you intrigued. Which part did you like the most?**

**Megan: thanks! **


	3. Playing Games

Ch. 3: Playing Games

"Puck, pick up your fucking phone before I have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass! Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be here to pick me up to take me to my game like twenty minutes ago! Ugh, you Neanderthal. You knew my mom wasn't going to be able to let me use the car today because she's working a 24 hour shift at the hospital. Whatever. You just better hope that I get there before kickoff or else that dead raccoon on your head you call a mowhawk isn't going to live to see tomorrow!" Santana all but screams into her phone as she continues her walk towards the high school. "I swear that man child. What do I even see in him as my lezbro? Times like this make me wonder…"

"Hey!" comes a shout from a silver little eco-friendly car that must of pulled up as Santana was ranting to herself about Puck. Santana whips around to see who is shouting and sees Rachel riding shotgun with Quinn behind the wheel, both dressed in their Cheerios uniforms. "Need a ride? I'm assuming you're heading over to the soccer game since you're dressed in your uniform and everything. Though I can't imagine why you're walking right now. Especially when Puck – "

"Rachel, we get it." Quinn laughs at her friend's rambling. She then turns to Santana. "Get in. You'll never make it in time if you're walking." Santana acquiesces Quinn and starts to open up the back door of the car. "No, you sit up front, stud. It's not every day I have the varsity girls' soccer captain in my car." Rachel quickly tumbles into the back, causing her skirt to lift up, revealing her spankies. Santana, getting in as Rachel moves to the back seat, catches an eyeful of Rachel's spanky-covered ass. Quinn notice, clutches the steering wheel a bit too hard as Santana finishes getting in, and hits the gas as soon as Santana shuts the door.

Rachel and Santana are both caught off guard by the sudden lurch forward. Santana, not exactly a good friend of the blonde's, keeps her mouth shut. Rachel, however, doesn't. "Damn, Quinn. What was that for?" Rachel complains. She goes to say more, but sees Quinn's icy stare in the rearview mirror. The awkward silence in the car continues until they reach the field house, which is where Santana is supposed to meet the team before they head out onto the field.

"Well, uh, thanks for the ride guys. I really appreciate it. And so will Puck when he finally gets my voicemails. So, I, uh, I'll see you during my game then."

Once Santana is out of hearing distance and inside the field house, Rachel leans forward to Quinn. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about or am I going to have to guess? Because I'm not really in the guessing mood and we do have a game to go cheer at shortly." Quinn huffs in reply. "Fine then. Don't tell me, but don't say I didn't ask." Not wanting to deal with Quinn's iciness, Rachel gets out of Quinn's car and marches towards the stadium to meet the other cheerleaders.

"Dammit," Quinn lets out a frustrated sigh. "I know that Santana's an out and proud lesbian. And that Rachel didn't know Santana was starting at her ass when her skirt rode up. But damn, it sure made me jealous." Quinn places a hand on her still flat stomach and begins to rub it. "Little one growing inside of me, can I blame this on the pregnancy hormones or am I really actually jealous? I guess only time will tell. And I guess I should apologize to your godmother as well. I don't want her to torture us with Broadway music!" Quinn pats her stomach one last time. "Well, little one, great talk. Momma's gotta go stare at Santana in her uniform. I mean, cheer on the girls soccer team. And guess what? You get to come with. Try not to start with any of those morning sickness pains just yet, okay baby?" Quinn chuckles as she gets out of her car and begins to make her way towards the stadium.

* * *

Once Santana is inside the field house, she cracks her head from side to side and quickly shakes her body loose before heading to where her teammates are finishing up with game time preparations. She's not sure why Quinn went from being semiflirtatious to her icy self, but she sure does know that she definitely likes Quinn one way more than the other. And it's definitely not the icy façade Quinn likes to use as a defense mechanism.

This makes Santana wonder what Quinn could be so defensive about, causing her to quickly reply the events starting from the two Cheerios calling Santana to get in the car to stopping at the sidewalk in front of the field house. "Shit," Santana says out loud when she recalls staring at Rachel's ass when she had tumbled into the backseat when letting Santana ride shotgun. "That couldn't be the reason, could it?"

"What couldn't be the reason?" asks Brittany as she bounds over to her co-captain once Santana is within range of the team.

"Huh?" Questions Santana, not realizing that she was talking loud enough for someone to overhear her. "Oh. Just some strange stuff happened on my way here. I'll tell you about it later since we've got a game to go get ready for. Well, I do at least," she amends, pointing at Brittany, who is already geared up and ready to go. "So, how about you come get ready at my house tonight before we head over and help Puck set up for the party and I'll tell you all about it then, okay?"

"Yep. Sounds good, el Capitan," Brittany states before heading inside the trainer's officer to get taped up, something Santana still needs to do as well for her shoulder, but forgets because of everything else on her mind.

* * *

"Hey, your highness, are you better yet?" asks Rachel with a slight smirk on her face once Quinn meets her outside with the rest of the Cheerios. "Or would you like to get mad at me for something else instead?'

Quinn arches her eyebrows, shooting Rachel a dagger before quickly breaking into a small grin. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Can we just toss it up to not getting enough bacon, and, well, you know."

Rachel bumps shoulders with Quinn affectionately. "Of course. All is forgiven. Though, I think you should go tell our riding partner you're sorry as well because one minute you were being nice to her and the next – oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit! She's –"

Quinn quickly, and subtly, steps on Rachel's foot, hard, effectively momentarily rendering the petite brunette mute. "If you value your life, I suggest you don't continue that sentence. Because if you do, I will bury your body so well that they'll never find it. Got it?" Rachel slowly nods her head yes. "Good, because I'd hate to be down a –" Quinn looks around to make sure no one is listening, "godmother. And maybe, I just might confirm or deny later," she finishes in a hushed tone.

Rachel, excited to learn the identity of Quinn's crush, vigorously shakes her head in agreement. "I'll only talk cheer then until we leave here," she states. "But, before I do that, can I just ask one thing? Can we go to Puck's party tonight? I'd like to see him, but if it's awkward, we don't have to go…"

Quinn thinks for a moment, deciding on what the plan of action should be. "We can go. But we'll discuss more tonight. So, come get ready at my house around, say, 8:30 or so."

"Okay! Now, go apologize to Santana for going all ice queen on her earlier," Rachel says, giving Quinn a slight shore towards where Santana and the soccer team are finishing up their warm-up stretches before the announcer starts to call the line-ups for the day. This earns her a glare from Quinn, which Rachel responds back to with a smile and two thumbs up.

"Hey, uh, San?" Quinn says when she reaches her destination in front of the brunette soccer star. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Santana shrugs non-committedly, but follows Quinn to the end of the bench anyways ad begins to untie and retire the cleats, a superstitious tradition she's always done before each game. Quinn waits a beat to have the brunette's attention before starting her apology. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the complete 180 I pulled today in the car. It wasn't cool of me, but I don't really have a reason I could give you without making things worse. So, I just wanted to apologize and wish you good luck on the game today. I'm sure you'll do amazing, just like you always do." With that, Quinn turns around to head back to her squad, leaving Santana with the cleat she just tied resting on the bench, pondering the exchange. "Oh ! And I'll see you later at Puck's party tonight. So save me a dance or two," Quinn calls back with a wink.

Santana whips her head towards Quinn's retreating figure, shaking her head because she can't figure Quinn out. One minute she semi-flirts with her, the next she treats her as if she's just another one of Quinn's lowly subjects. Santana tries to think back to when Quinn wasn't so bi-polar and realizes that most of this façade started around the time that Finn got sick. Before then, Quinn wasn't an ice queen, though she never flirted with Santana either. But why would she when she had the captain of the football team following her around everywhere?

Santana continues to be lost in her own thoughts until she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Ready to go kick some ass on the field, Cap?" Brittany asks, nodding her head towards the field.

"What? Yeah. I mean, hell yes! Let's go kick some ass!" Santana exclaims, noticing Brittany's questioning look as to why her captain seems so out of it. Brittany starts to ask as much, but Santana quickly stops her with a quick shake of the head and a look that acknowledges that they'll talk about it later, when it's right before a game. With that, both girls head out with the rest of their team to start the game, with Brittany heading towards right wing and Santana heading into the goalie net.

"Goalie one ready?!" the ref yells towards the opposing team's goalie. A quick nod of her head has the ref yelling the same thing to Santana. "Goalie two, I asked if you were ready!" Santana cringes at missing the ref's question the first time, and nods her head yes. With that, the referee blows the whistle, signifying the start of the game.

The first half of the game, Santana is tested a few times with high corner kicks, but easily deflects and sends them back into play to her teammates. The other goalie isn't fairing so well to the shots that Brittany and the rest of the team have been peppering her with, causing the score to be 2-0 at halftime.

Santana, the natural leader that she is, calls the group together to have a quick pep talk between halve. It's then that she notices that Puck has finally rolled his ass out of bed. She shakes her head and then refocuses her attention on the girls in front of her "Okay girls. I'm loving everything that I've seen so far. So really, just keep up what you're doing and make sure to let your teammates know that they have various options on the field for openings. Also, just be careful on the fast breaks. Don't get too cocky and lose the ball to them. Now, let's get back out there and finish kicking some ass!" The girls all put their hands in and scream _"Lady Titans!"_ at the top of their lungs before trotting back out to the field.

The ref once again asks both goalies if they're ready, with Santana replying back the first time around. The second half starts off much like how the first half played out, with shots being taken against both goalies, but Santana performing better than her counterpart.

As Santana goes to wipe some sweat off her forehead with the bottom hem of her shirt, revealing her lithe physique, she sees Puck wander over towards Quinn, looking like he wants to talk to her about something. Santana's still focused on the exchange going on between the two, not noticing that the opposing teams has stolen the ball off of a deflected shot until she hears her teammates yelling for her to get ready. Santana quickly sizes up the attacking player and realizes that she's out of position for where the girl likes to take her shots. With a lateral leap, Santana throws herself towards the girl's shot, feeling the ball hit the pads of her fingers before bouncing back off in front of her. When she lands on the ground after her save, she feels some discomfort in her should that she landed on, but that pain in quickly forgotten when she gets a swift kick to the face from someone trying to shoot the ball into the net and missing terribly. The ref quickly blows the whistle once he sees Santana not getting up. When the crowd notices the star player not getting up, it becomes hushed, waiting on bated breath.

Puck, though he was standing with Quinn at the time, is one of the first to make it over to Santana, beating both Coach Holliday and the athletic trainer. "San, San. Are you alive? Can you hear me? Just wake up, dude. I'll do anything for you if you wake up."

"Puck. If you touch and shake me one more time, I'm gonna kill you," Santana groans with a grimace as she attempts to sit up. Coach Holliday and the athletic trainer both stop her from doing so, telling her that they rather err on the side of caution and take her out on a stretcher instead of letting her get up by herself. Santana groans at this, this time in annoyance rather than pain, but lets her coach have her way. "I swear, Coach, it's nothing more than a black eye. That puta didn't do no damage to me; I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent!"

Both Coach Holliday and the athletic director laugh at her as the athletic director takes her off the field on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance. Coach Holliday then turns to tell Puck and Brittany that they can meet them at the hospital after the game is over. Neither look too thrilled about this option, but Brittany isn't in a place to argue with her coach and would need a ride after the game is over, which is where Puck comes in.

"I can take Brittany to the hospital after the game. That way Puck can be with Santana until the rest of us get there." Quinn states upon walking over to the group.

"Are you sure?" asks Puck and Brittany at the same time. Quinn nods her head, causing the group to finally agree with the choice. Brittany's still not too happy about leaving Santana, but at least she knows that Puck'll be there with her until the game finishes. Besides, Santana's injury can't be too serious if she was trying to sit herself up, Brittany reasons to herself.

The remaining part of the half seems to drag by so slowly for everyone there, especially Quinn and Brittany. Once the game is over – a win for McKinley – Quinn's by Brittany's side in an instant, helping her to gather up her things so they can drive over to Lima General. Soon, the three girls are at Quinn's car, with Rachel taking over the driving. Brittany looks between the two, but doesn't want to question them when this could be something they usually do.

Though Rachel drives at a surprisingly fast pace for someone who doesn't like to break the rules, he drive still feels too long for both Brittany and Quinn. Wanting to break the silence, Brittany says the first thing that pops into her head: "You like her, don't you?" Rachel's eyes go wide at the statement, but she surprisingly keeps her mouth shut. Quinn doesn't reply either, acting like the question wasn't directed towards her. Brittany, feeling that this is why Quinn doesn't answer, asks it again, but directs it towards Quinn. "Quinn, you like her."

Quinn knows she can't dodge Brittany's question – especially one that feels like a statement – when they're stuck in the same car together and will be ending up at the same place. Quinn sighs, "I. Uh, I, maybe. I don't know. I just know she makes me feel…feel something. I can't explain it…But, I need you not to tell her, okay? I need to figure things out first."

Brittany nods her head in compliance to Quinn's request. "I think you should tell her though. Once you work out whatever you need to work out. But don't wait too long because we've only got our senior year left at school. And then who knows what will happen."

The girls finally arrive at the hospital and see Puck sitting in the waiting room. Brittany rushes over to Puck to give him a hug when she sees him, and becomes even more excited when he tells the girls that Santana's fine and has only suffered a minor concussion and partially dislocated shoulder. "She wants me to still throw the party later tonight, so she kicked me outta her room to go finish getting the supplies for it. So, I'll be seeing you lovely ladies later, right?" The girls all nod their heads in agreement before heading over to the nurses' station to receive their visitor badges and Santana's room number. Upon finally reaching Santana's room, Quinn hangs back until Rachel pulls her in, pushing her behind Brittany.

"San!" Brittany yells in excitement when she sees Santana, causing the Latina to wince at the loudness of her best friend's voice.

"Whoa there, Britt-Britt. Calm down. I've got a concussion, not a hearing issue," Santana belly laughs, which causes her to move her shoulder and subsequently wince in pain. "Think you can manage to give me a hug without hurting my shoulder? I need some Britt-Britt loving."

Brittany nods her head and jerks her thumb behind her, making Santana finally see Quinn and Rachel there as well. As Brittany gently hugs Santana, the other two girls stand there awkwardly until Rachel says hello for them. "Rachel drove us here so we could all see how you're doing," Brittany states.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate you dropping Britt here after my game. My Mamí will be getting off her shift shortly to take me and Britt home if you guys want to go. I'm still going to the party tonight – some cute cheerleader told me to save her a dance – so I'll be seeing you guys there, right?" Santana looks directly at Quinn when saying the last part of her question.

Quinn desperately tries to hide her blush by not answering, so Rachel replies for both girls, stating that they'll be there. Brittany quickly gives Rachel the information for the party as Quinn and Santana continue their silent staring. Soon, Quinn feels herself being dragged out the door, which finally causes her to break out of her reverie.

"You want to talk about it?" Rachel implores. A quick jerk of Quinn's head is all the answer Rachel needs. "I didn't think so, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'm going to drop you off at home and then drive to my house. I'll come back with your car when I come to get ready for the party. I'll bring my sleepwear so I can sleep over as well." Quinn nods again, still lost in her thoughts. The silence that follows is a bearable one between the friends and is only broken when they part ways at Quinn's house, promising to see each other later.

* * *

"Im so glad you're okay, Sanny!" Brittany exclaims again to her best friend. "Everyone was so worried about you. I'm so glad Quinn offered to drive me here so Puck could be with you until the game was over."

Santana gives Brittany a questioning look. "She offered to drive you here? She sure didn't seem too thrilled to see me though once she got here," Santana muses as Brittany continues to tell her about the rest of the game before asking Santana how she felt. "Eh, I feel okay. Sucks though that the doctors told me I'm going to be out for about four to five weeks because of this dislocation."

"What?! San! That's like half of the season though! What about the scouts coming to see you?" Brittany questions, knowing that Santana was hoping to receive both an athletic and academic scholarship so she could attend the prestigious Stanford University for pre-medicine with a concentration in sports med.

"I know. I feel like I'm letting the team down, which is my biggest concern right now. So, if you and the rest of the squad can promise me that you'll win enough games to take us to the playoffs, then I promise I'll do everything in my power to get this shoulder rehabbed and ready for another shot at States. I promise not to let my team down."

"San, will you be ready by then? We wouldn't want you to risk further injury just for us. We don't need another State ring if that could ruin your soccer career forever."

"Britt-Britt, I can do it. So I need you to get the girls on board as well. It'll give me something to work towards. But, enough talk about me and soccer; I'm ready to break outta here and go celebrate at Puck's party!" Santana says, which is the same time her mom walks through the door.

"Mija, what's this I hear about a party? You're in the hospital right now because of a concussion and shoulder dislocation. I don't think you should be out partying."

"But, Mamí, please. It's tradition!" Santana exclaims. "What if I promise not to drink and that Brittany makes sure I don't?" pleads Santana. "And, I'll stay home the rest of the weekend, except for practice so I can watch the team."

"Okay, okay mija. I'll let you go. But Brittany does the driving. Just no drinking from you, okay? I'll even let you spend the night if you promise me that."

"I promise Mamí! Gracias!" Santana exclaims, attempting to get off the bed to give her mother a hug, but gets pushed back down by Brittany, who is still cuddling with her. Santana lays back down, knowing that there's no use in trying to get up if Brittany won't let her. "Mamí, will I be getting discharged soon?" Santana inquires with the hopes that she will so she can get what she needs done before the party. And also so Brittany will stop squeezing her like she's going to leave her. A nod of the head from the older Lopez is all Santana gets before her mom leaves the room to go finishing taking care of the discharge papers for Santana.

* * *

"Q, Judes told me that I could come up –" Rachel starts to say when she reaches Quinn's room, but stops talking upon entering. "Quinn, what the hell is this? It looks like a tornado came through your room!"

Quinn comes out of her walk-in closet, clad only in a bra and panties. "I've got nothing to wear," she states simply. "Nothing to wear."

"Um, I beg to differ," Rachel chuckles as she picks up a mini skirt that was thrown on the floor. "What is this you call? I call it clothes. And hey, isn't this _my _skirt?" Rachel inquires.

"Oh, yeah. You can have that back. But really though, I have nothing to wear." Quinn repeats again.

Rachel looks around the room at the clothes that have been unceremoniously thrown throughout. "Are you sure you have nothing to wear? Or, do you have 'nothing to wear' that you can impress Santana with?"

Quinn glances up at Rachel for a moment before answering. "That, and everything is a bit tight. I thought I was just imagining things when my Cheerios skirt was tighter, but now it's everything!" Quinn cries out, throwing more clothes out of her closet and onto the floor in the process. "I'm fat. Santana's certainly not going to look my way now."

Rachel bites her lip in thought before proceeding delicately into the minefield she was just set up in. "Quinn, you're not fat. The baby inside of you is just starting to grow faster now. So you're going to start showing. How far along are you?"

"I have a doctor's appointment on Monday to find out exactly how far along I am, but I think I'm about," Quinn pauses to think when her and Puck slept together to comfort each other after Finn's death. "Eleven weeks along."

"Eleven? That's right around when…" Rachel says.

"Yeah. When Finn died. Puck and I both loved Finn like a brother. We were remembering the good times with him. And we ended up consoling each other with sex. We both regretted it as soon as it was done, but by then, it was too late. So now, here I am. I'm telling Puck tonight since pretty soon, life as I know it is going to change."

"Do you think that's wise to tell him tonight at the party? I mean, it's already going to be different since this is the first party since Finn died. Plus, Santana will be there with him since those two are best friends. How will you get him alone?" Rachel inquires as she searches through Quinn's closet to help her find something to wear.

Rachel thrusts a sundress towards Quinn, motioning for her to try it on. Quinn slips the dress on with ease and turns around for Rachel to zip it up. Looking in the mirror in front of her, Quinn sighs with relief that something actually fits her without showing her newly acquired baby bump. Quinn pulls Rachel behind her to place Rachel's hands on her stomach. "I don't know if it's wise," Quinn sighs. "But he has a right to know. As for Santana, I don't know. I guess I'll just take my opportunity when I can. And I'll be telling Judy this weekend as well too. I need her to know before I go to my first appointment on Monday. Would you like to come with?"

"Quinn," Rachel murmurs, still touching Quinn's stomach, "of course I will. Remember, I'm the baby's godmother, so I have to go. And by the way, this dress looks lovely on you. I say we go dress shopping this weekend as well to get you some new clothes. Now, let's get finished with your hair and makeup and then kiss Judes goodbye so we can go get our party on!"

* * *

"Sanny, you ready to go?" Brittany shouts up the stairs to Santana's room.

Santana finishes applying the final touches of her makeup before calling down to Brittany. "Gimme like a minute and I'll be down!" She quickly grabs her perfume for a few well-placed spritzes before looking into the mirror at herself. "Damn, I look good," she chuckles, taking in her sleeveless blouse paired with her dark skinny jeans and black ankle motorcycle boots, before grabbing her overnight bag and walking out her bedroom door. "Let's go, Britts!" she says as she leads Brittany out of her house. Brittany pops the trunk on her car so Santana can throw her bag in there. Once both girls are ready to go, Brittany guns it towards Puck's house.

* * *

The party is in full swing by the time Rachel and Quinn arrive. Rachel spots some of the other Cheerios and makes her way over to say hello, while Quinn looks around to see where she should go next. After looking around the place for Puck, Quinn decides to head to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Hey pretty lady, need something to drink?" a voice behind her says, a voice that Quinn has grown to enjoy hearing.

Quinn turns around and smiles. "No thank you. I'm DD tonight, so I'll be keeping my beer heavy on the root. What about you, Santana? Can I make you something? I've learned a thing or two about making drinks from my father when he still lived with us."

"Nah, that's okay, Q. I'll just have whatever you're having since I can't be drinking tonight due to the concussion. So looks like you and I will get to make fun of everyone later on tonight when they all get super trashed. It should be epic." Santana says which earns a chuckle from Quinn. Santana thinks she could get used to seeing Quinn smile like that, having it reach all the way to her eyes. Santana knows that she especially likes it that she's the one who made Quinn smile like that. "Want to head outside for a bit? It won't start to get interesting in here until later on when they start playing games."

Quinn nods her head yes and allows Santana to lead her outside. "You know, as long as I've been friends with Puck, I've never actually been in his backyard. I've always just stayed inside because that's where Finn and Puck were," Quinn states after they have been sitting on the porch swing for a while. "It's nice back here. Thank you for bringing me outside."

Santana looks at Quinn, studying Quinn's profile before replying. "It's my pleasure. I come out here sometimes when the party inside there gets to be too out of control for me."

"But you claim you're from 'Lima Heights Adjacent'. Can big bad Santana Lopez not handle crazy parties?" Quinn asks with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Can't a girl just want to be sometimes? I have plenty of people who want to do something all the time, but no one who wants to do nothing. So that's why I come out here; to do nothing." Quinn begins to slide her hand towards Santana's, empowered by the darkness shrouding her actions, but stops when a voice from inside calls out that the games are about to begin. Santana, unaware what Quinn was about to do says, "Well, I guess we better head inside to be with the masses and play some games," while getting up off the swing. She turns around to face Quinn, holding out her hand as an offering. "Are you coming?" Quinn nods, takes Santana's hand and follows her inside.

Once inside, Puck announces that the first game selected is truth or dare. Santana inwardly groans at this because she knows from past party experiences that eventually the game will turn sexual and people are going to get pissed, lucky or a combination of both. The first few rounds are easy enough, with Brittany having to quack like a duck, Santana having to act like a Cheerio, Rachel having to sing a country song, Puck having to tell what his middle name is, and Quinn having to prank call Mr. Schue. After a few more rounds, Quinn excuses herself from the game and sends Puck a quick text, asking him to talk and meet her in his room.

"Hey, Quinn, you wanted to talk?" Puck asks, once he has found Quinn in his room.

"Yeah, I do. You might want to sit down for this," Quinn says, motioning towards Puck's bed as she goes to close the door to his room, locking it in the process. "There's really no easy way to say this, so I'll get to the point. I'm almost three months pregnant. I haven't slept with anyone before or after you, so I just wanted to let you know that you're the baby's father. It's up to you if you want anything to do with the baby, but I just figured I should let you know so you can make your own decision. I'm sorry, Puck."

Puck hangs his head, and rubs the back of his neck before standing up and walking towards Quinn. "Don't apologize. I'm as much to blame as you are. And I'd love to be in this baby's life with you. Does this mean that you want us to be together? Because we can if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Puck. You don't know how much this means to me that you're supportive of my decision. And no, we don't need to be together. I rather have us be friends who are loving and supportive of our child rather than have us be together and wind up resenting everything. So, I'll let you stay in here and process things if you want. I'm going to take Rachel and head home now. I still have to tell Judy about this." Quinn states as she walks towards the door. "Oh, and I have a doctor's appointment on Monday, if you'd like to come with me."

* * *

When Quinn walks out of Puck's room, she leans against the wall, trying to control her breathing so that when she makes her way out to the group playing truth or dare, they won't think anything is different. She's thankful that Puck took the pregnancy so well, but she's not sure if it's because he's really okay with the pregnancy or because he's too drunk to fully understand and won't remember in the morning. After composing herself, she makes her way over to where everyone is still playing games. As she gets closer, she realizes that they're no longer playing truth or dare, but instead are playing spin the bottle. It's Brittany's turn and the bottle lands on Rachel. Brittany leans across to the brunette Cheerio and kisses her full on the lips, tugging at Rachel's lower lip towards the end of the kiss. This causes Rachel to moan in pleasure and Quinn to blush furiously while wishing it was Santana giving her a kiss like that. Quinn's also thankful that no one can see her from where she's standing.

Some girl Quinn doesn't know is now up to spin the bottle, which is when Quinn decides to finally enter the room. As the girl spins, Quinn catches Rachel's attention and motions for her to join her so that they can leave. Right as Rachel gets to Quinn, the bottle stops spinning, landing on Santana. Quinn's eyes immediately turn icy, shooting daggers as the girl makes her way towards the soccer star. Rachel turns around to see why Quinn hasn't moved yet and see the girl, Joss, with her hands knotted in Santana's hair, kissing her like they were about to fuck.

Before Quinn can do something she might regret, Rachel grabs her by the wrist and drags her out the front door. Once they're in front of Quinn's car, Rachel asks, "Quinn, do you want me to drive? Or can you drive? If I drive, we'd have to wait…" Quinn silently grabs the keys from Rachel and hops into the driver's seat, waiting for Rachel to join her. No one speaks in the car until they arrive at Quinn's house. Finally, Rachel can't take any more of the silence, so she asks, "Did you talk to puck while you were gone?"

Quinn puts the car in park and sighs. "Yes, I did. And he surprisingly took it well. He even asked if I wanted us to be together together for the baby, but I told him I'd rather just be friends so we don't end up resenting each other and the baby. I even told him he could come to the doctor's appointment on Monday if he wants to. We'll see what happens though. I don't know how he'll react once he sobers up since I told him after he had been drinking tonight. But I needed to get it out. I just hope he doesn't resent me – or, worse yet, forget – when he sobers up. It was hard enough to tell him the first time."

Rachel nods in understanding, and is extremely grateful that her best friend doesn't want to be anything more than friends with her crush. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this some more if you want? Or just go inside to get some rest?" Rachel asks. "It's been a long day for you, Quinn."

Quinn gets out of the car and follows Rachel to the front door, unlocks it, and then proceeds to head towards her room, Rachel following behind. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, Rach. There's towels and stuff for you in the guest bathroom so you can shower as well," Quinn tells Rachel as she gathers some pajamas and heads into her bathroom.

Rachel follows Quinn's lead by grabbing a change of clothes and heads into the guest bathroom, which already has her own toothbrush in there since she sleeps over often enough. Before she gets into the shower, she sends off a quick text and then turns her phone off for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad that you like how I'm doing this story so far because it's been a pleasure writing it. Though I'm not so sure my boss appreciates me getting my fellow co-workers all riled up from talking about this and the oneshots I work on while at work, but I digress lol…anywho, let's get on to the reviews from chapter two!**

**Triple threat: you're welcome for the awesome update! Lol and as for Puck and Rachel ending up together – if the feeling is even mutual – I guess we'll have to see :P…and as for your question about the pregnancy and Quinn's parents, well, that's a touchy subject...and hell yes Santana does! **

**frigidYOLOducks: hmms, Santana in a Cheerios uniform? Let's see if that can be arranged at some point. And yes, while Santana is a jock and hangs out with Puck a lot, she's definitely got a feminine side to her, so you'll see her in a variety of different outfits. It just depends on the occasion.**

**Edrop7: ohh, but is that the case? Maybe reread that chapter again because I don't know if Santana knows anything about Quinn being pregnant yet…**

**CG: thank you! I think Santana just makes Quinn react differently than anyone else. It's like Santana can throw Quinn off her game just by batting her eyes in her direction…just like I told triple threat, the pregnancy is a touchy subject eventually for all parties involved.**

**loryw: thank you! And I think all stories should have Santana being bold because to me, that's just her character. Though, I think that boldness came out when she came out. So, they go hand in hand…**

**sidneyspain: hey! I updated! Was it soon enough? For this story, I'll probably update once every two weeks, just an fyi. Unless I'm feeling really creative and nice. **

**Dazed: thank you! I try to capture it how I think they would be behaving in this world. Who knows how they might behave in future stories I write.**

**Emily19: As I keep telling my co-workers, this right now is just me building the foundation. And one of them keeps replying "Why? Just get to the boobs already!" Well, it'll happen eventually – it is a Quintana fic after all – but what's a great story without a little drama to spice things up? And I am the queen of all things spicy!...as for brittberry, hmms. I wasn't really planning on that, but pay attention real close and something might happen lol **

**AngieMG: thanks! I'm hoping it turns out as a happy ending with Quinn and Santana together. What about you? Lol**

**Shananigan: thank you! Wait til you see the ending! Lol jk, jk. I have no clue how the ending will be. Maybe this will be the Quintana version of the Never Ending Story…**

**Mixtaper1998: updates will be occurring roughly once every two weeks, but I'm glad you like the story a lot.**

**Okay lovelies! Until next time, stay smutty! xxs**


	4. Doctor's Appointments and Triple Dates

Ch. 4: Doctor's Appointments and Triple Dates

_Bzzzzzttt!_ Santana feels her phone vibrate as she lies on the couch at Puck's place after spin the bottle is over. Joss had been sitting with her up until a few moments ago until she went to go get them both drinks; an alcoholic one for her and a water for Santana. Santana figures it must be Joss, checking to see if she wants any food as well, so she pulls out her phone to read the text.

**From Rachel Berry: If puck hasn't come out of his room yet, you should go check on him.**

Santana wonders what Rachel could be talking about and tries to text her back, but receives no reply. So she figures she might as well see what Rachel meant and check on Puck. Everyone else is preoccupied with drinking and dancing, so Santana quickly texts Joss that she went to find Puck and that she'll catch up with her later, before she easily slips away to Puck's room. She knocks on his door in the secret code they've been using since forever – one, one, three – before she lets herself in. When she comes in, she sees Puck laying on his side, curled up in the fetal position. This immediately makes Santana worried because in all the years she's known Puck, he's never once been sick from drinking. "Puck, are you okay?" Santana asks while climbing onto the bed to be closer to Puck.

Puck rolls over to face his best friend. "I got her pregnant," he sighs. "I slept with her one time and got her pregnant. The one fucking time I don't use a condom. How could I be so stupid?" Santana wraps herself around Puck as he quietly starts to cry. "I mean, Finn was in love with her and how do I honor him? By having sex with her not even long enough for his body to be cold!"

Santana stiffens when Puck mentions that he slept with the girl Finn loved; the only girl Finn ever loved was Quinn. "Quinn's pregnant?" Santana quietly whispers as Puck continues to cry against her chest.

"Yes," Puck says, just as quietly. "I got her pregnant. I'd like to be there for the baby, so I'm going to need to man up and change my ways. No more trying to screw every girl in school; I'll leave that to you," Puck chuckles darkly.

Santana is silent for a moment before quietly asking, "Will you be with Quinn now?"

"No. She doesn't want us to be together just for the sake of the baby because she thinks we'll eventually resent each other. And that's fine by me because I see her more as a sister than anything else. Finn was always the one who wanted to be more than friends with her." Puck waits a few minutes before speaking again. "San, do you think it's wrong that I slept with her when we were both grieving over Finn?"

Santana thinks of how she should reply back to Puck's question. "No. You both were grieving over losing Finn and you comforted each other the best way you knew how at the time." Puck stays silent, so Santana continues saying, "I don't think Finn would be mad at you because of this. In a way, this baby could be like a part of Finn is always with you guys."

Puck seems content with what Santana says since he stops crying shortly after. "San? Do you think you can sleep in here with me tonight, for old times' sake? I'll let you be the big spoon," he says hopefully. Santana can't deny him this when he's so vulnerable and after he's been there for her when things got tough after she came out, so she slides behind him and holds him as they fall asleep.

* * *

When Monday rolls around, Quinn is anxiously pacing the exam room of the doctor's office while she waits with Rachel and Judy to see if Puck will show. She's thankful that her mother wasn't too upset with her over the pregnancy, though she can only imagine what Russell's reaction will be when he returns home from his business trip. Hopefully Judy can help Russell be supportive as well, but Quinn's ready if that's not the case.

A knock on the door causes Quinn to stop her pacing and go sit upon the exam table. Both Rachel and Judy are thankful because Quinn's nervous pacing was driving them both insane. "Am I too late?" asks a nervous Puck as he sticks his head inside of the cautiously before fully entering inside. Though he had sex with her, Puck has enough decency not to see Quinn in any improper way again.

"You came," Quinn breathes out gratefully. "I wasn't sure if you would or not, since I didn't tell you in the best way…" she trails off.

"It's okay, Quinn. Like I told Santana," Quinn becomes still with the mention of her name, "I want to be there for this baby. What might have started off as a mistake, certainly won't end as one," Puck states before looking around the room, noticing Rachel and Judy for the first time. "Ma'am," he says as he walks over to Judy sheepishly, "I'm sorry for us meeting again under these circumstances, but I want you to know that I have Quinn's best interests in mind."

"Thank you, Puck. I appreciate you being here, as does my daughter, I'm sure," Judy says.

"I'm not finished though. I plan on supporting this baby by changing my ways, starting with not being such a man whore," which causes Quinn and Rachel to stifle a laugh as Judy's eyebrows go into her hairline, "and to quit the football team so I can get a job. After graduation, I plan on joining the military so that I'll be able to provide more and with a steady paycheck. I know what it's like not to have your father around, so I want this to be different for my child."

All three women look at Puck with unshed tears in their eyes. Silence fills the room as what Puck said continues to wash over them. Quinn, who has been sitting on the table still, gets up from the table and murmurs a thank you. There's a knock at the door before it opens again, this time bringing in Quinn's ob-gyn. The doctor sees the couple holding each other as Rachel and Judy look on, and thinks that they'll make good parents even though they're just kids themselves. After giving them a few more seconds together in their embrace, the doctor clears her throat before introducing herself to everyone in the room.

After the introductions are over, Dr. Reese says "Well, since it looks like we've got a full house, does the happy couple want to see what's going on?"

Both Quinn and Puck look at each other in amusement before Quinn answers, "He got me pregnant, but we're just friends." Dr. Reese looks at the two teens before looking at Rachel and Judy, and inwardly laughs at however this group got here together, thinking that it must be one interesting story. "You can proceed though," Quinn states.

So Dr. Reese has Quinn lie down on the table and gets the sonogram machine ready. "Have you experience any morning sickness during this trimester of your pregnancy?" Quinn shakes her head in the negative. "That's good. Morning sickness doesn't always occur for every woman during pregnancy, though sometimes it can occur later. Now, this is going to be cold, Quinn. You ready?"

"Yes," Quinn breathes out, anxious to see the baby she's carrying inside of her for the first time. The baby's image comes onto the screen, causing the machine's beeps to be the only sound to be heard in the room. Quinn reaches for Puck's hand, saying "Our baby looks beautiful." Puck can only nod in agreement and has to wipe his eyes with his free hand so the tears don't escape.

"I'll make you guys a dvd copy. Quinn, as long as you take the pre-natal vitamins I'm going to prescribe for you, and nothing happens, then you won't have to see me again until the 20 week check-up. That's when you can find out the sex of the baby, if you'd like."

After Dr. Reese leaves the room, Puck, Rachel and Judy head out to the waiting room so Quinn can get dressed. "Well, baby, it looks like you're going to have one supportive family in your corner. I love you so much already," Quinn says as she talks to the baby while finishing up in the room before heading to meet her newly extended family.

* * *

"San! Oh man, I've got to tell you about the doctor's appointment!" Puck giddily exclaims as he barges his way into Santana's room two days later. "Oh, my bad," he says when he sees that Santana isn't alone.

"Puck, Joss. Joss, Puck. Now you two know each other," Santana drawls out with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice that only Puck picks up on. "Joss was just telling me that she's a new transfer to our school, so your party on Saturday was the first time she's been to any social event here."

"Oh, right on. The Puckasaurus' parties were a legend. But now I'm a changed man, so hopefully you didn't get too used to party because I won't be having as many of them now," Puck tells Joss before looking back over to Santana. "LB, hit me up when you get a change so we can talk, okay?" Santana nods her head and Puck takes that as his cue to leave.

Once Puck is out of her room, Santana turns back to Joss. "Should we continue where we left off?" Joss gives Santana a look of lust before peeling off her shirt and settling back onto Santana's lap, immediately attacking Santana's lips and neck.

* * *

The next day, Santana feels bad that she hasn't been able to talk to Puck yet about the appointment on Monday, so she decides to send him a text.

**what's up?**

**p-rex: hey lb!**

**p-rex: jus wntd 2 tll u abt the drs apt mndy. sry 4 bustn in on u**

Santana stares at Puck's text, a flood of emotions running through her. She's torn between being jealous, angry, confused and heartbroken. She alternates between jealousy and anger towards Puck because he's been with Quinn and Santana wishes that she could be. Santana's the one who's always had a crush on Quinn, not Puck, who was always busy chasing after whomever walked by. She's confused by Quinn because Quinn's been flirting with her – or so Santana thought. Which leads her to being heartbroken because how can she ever try something with her lezbro's baby mama, even if she had a shot in hell? She must have taken too long to reply for Puck's liking because the text that she's been staring at has now moved up to reveal a new one.

**p-rex: looks like we both got stuff 2 tlk abt lol stud ;)**

At least to this text, Santana knows how to reply back, so she quickly types out a reply.

**hey, well, someone's got to show the new girl how we do**

**p-rex: meet the park for sum beer?**

**sure. lemme eat with mamí first. so, 7pm?**

**p-rex: done. i got a six w/ur name on it.**

* * *

Since the doctor's appointment on Monday, Quinn has gone through the week in a happy, peaceful bubble, which the entire population of McKinley High School notices due to the lack of usual icy demeanor. Though the week has been great for Quinn, replaying the sonogram on her computer every day before and after school, she is a bit sad that she hasn't seen Santana since Saturday night at the party. Quinn wonders if she should stop by and visit Santana after she finishes her captain duties for the Cheerios, but she's not sure how Santana would react to Quinn coming over since they've never really been those kinds of friends. Hell, she's not even sure they are friends since they only occasionally talk to each other and semi-flirt, which has been a new addition to their acquaintance ever since Finn passed away. But, Quinn enjoys those moments she spends with Santana, so she's not complaining.

As she turns the corner, she sees Puck talking animatedly to some girl Quinn has never seen before. Quinn shakes her head and laughs because as much as Puck claims to want to change, it looks like he's still going the man whore route, though the shaved his is certainly an improvement. However, when she hears him ask about Santana to the girl, she becomes curious because what can this new girl know about Santana?

"Sweet. So San is coming with you tonight to the game and then afterwards we'll grab some pizza. Mind if I ask my – oh hey Q! I was just getting ready to ask Joss here if she minded if I invited you out tonight with us for pizza. It'll be you, me, and Joss. Oh, and San too since her mamí is finally letting her out of the house since she isn't showing any more concussion symptoms. So, you in?"

Quinn thinks about it briefly, sizing Joss up as she does so. "Sure," she says, deciding that this might be a way to learn more about Joss' connection to Santana.

"Awesome!" Puck says before leaning over to give Quinn a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you two ladies later on tonight after my game," he shouts as he jogs down the hall towards the locker room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then," Joss says cheerily to Quinn. "You and Puck make such a cute couple! Aloha!"

Quinn stands there, wondering what just happened. She's not sure if she's more upset that she couldn't think of a snarky comment to bring down Miss Bubbly a few pegs or that Joss thinks that Quinn is Puck's girlfriend. One thing's she does know, though, is that that happy mood she's had all week is going to be leaving shortly. Good luck McKinley.

* * *

Joss makes her way towards Santana's room after letting herself in. The city girl inside her still thinks it's crazy that they don't lock their doors here, but at least it has made it easier for her to sneak in and out of Santana's house this past week when her mamí comes home from work unexpectedly to check up on her.

"Ready to head to the game?" Joss asks as she pops her head inside Santana's room. She sees Santana standing there in her dark cutoff shorts and a bra, struggling to get her shirt on with the sling in her way. "Here, lemme help with that," Joss says as she strides over towards Santana.

"Thanks," Santana murmurs once Joss finishes buttoning up San's shirt. Joss replies back with a languid kiss on Santana's lips, causing both girls to moan.

Joss tears herself from Santana's lips. "Uh uh uh. We've got to get going or else we'll miss the game. We can have time for that later tonight." Joss turns to walk out of Santana's room and towards the stairs, but Santana has a different plan in mind.

"Let's just go at halftime. That way, I gets my mack on and we'll make Puck happy. Plus, we're eating pizza afterwards with him. What more does he want?" With that, Santana grabs Joss by the wrist, pulling her against her body, placing Joss' hand at the crotch of her jeans. "And I think that's a good enough reason to go late as well," Santana says seductively against the shell of Joss' ear. As soon as Joss moans in consent, Santana is furiously trying to shed Joss' clothes with her one good arm, succeeding in her goal.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Santana yet?" Quinn asks Brittany when she makes her way out to the field with the rest of the Cheerios.

"Nope, not yet. Joss is supposed to be bringing her to the game tonight. That's what she told me when I asked her earlier if she needed a ride. But I'll let her know you were looking for her when I see her." Brittany tells Quinn.

"No. That's okay. I was just curious since I know she hasn't gone anywhere since the concussion. Thanks for your help, Brittany."

"Anytime Quinn," Brittany says cheerily before getting ready to find a seat in the bleachers.

"Hey, wait!" Quinn calls out to her. Once Brittany turns around, Quinn asks, "Would you like to grab some pizza with Puck, Santana, Joss and I after the game? I'll invite Rachel too, since she's still going on about that kiss you gave her last weekend," Quinn says playfully.

"Sure! Sounds good to me. I'll meet you guys after the game."

Quinn smiles, thankful that Brittany is coming with them. She's hopefuls that bringing Brittany and Rachel will make the pizza outing a little less awkward. Plus, two extra pairs of eyes would be beneficial in scoping out the Santana/Joss situation. "Perfect. Just meet Rachel and I outside the Cheerios locker room and you can ride with us."

* * *

"Fuck, I'm spent," Santana exhales as she finally regains her breathing. "Where'd you learn moves like that?" she asks lightheartedly.

"This is what happens when you let a city girl rock your world. I bet none of these All-American types have been able to do that," Joss says with a chuckle. "C'mon now. Let's lemme help you get dressed – and stay dressed this time – so we can make it to the game before the second half starts," Joss rolls out of bed and bends over to grab her panties, giving Santana a perfect view of her ass.

"Ugh. Can't we just have another round and meet Puck at the pizza parlor?" Santana moans, salivating at the sight before her. "I much rather stay here and have my way with you instead."

Joss chuckles again. "I bet you would, stud. But we should be nice and show up to the game. I promise you can have me for dessert if you behave," she says with a wink. That gets Santana up and out of bed, quickly grabbing on clothes, not caring how she looks.

* * *

By the time Santana and Joss finally arrive at the football game, the Cheerios are just finishing up their halftime routine. Quinn sees Santana first and goes to wave, but stops midway when she sees Joss' slip her hand into Santana's back pocket. This causes Quinn to see red, snapping at Rachel when Rachel finally gets her attention. But it also causes her to miss Santana pull Joss' hand out of her pocket.

"Jesus, Quinn. You're going to need to tune back the 'tude tonight if you want me to go with you guys to the pizza parlor still. Because I'm not interested in getting bitched at all night by you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Quinn sighs as she turns around to fully face Rachel. "I just saw something I –nevermind. I'm sorry."

Rachel squints at her best friend, trying to decide if she should just drop it. After quickly weighing the pros and cons of pushing Quinn to tell her what's wrong, Rachel decides to go the safer route of changing the subject. "so, pizza with the new girl tonight, huh? And everyone else as well. This should be fun. Do you know if they have vegan pizza there? If not, I'm sure I can find something else to eat while we're out."

Quinn laughs at her best friend. "Rach, relax. I think you'll be fine."

"Hey guys!" Brittany says as she wanders over to the two Cheerios. "So, I wanted to check to make sure this place was vegan for Rachel, and it is," she says to the two girls before turning to face Rachel. "If you want, I'll share a vegan pizza with you. I'm always up to trying new things."

"Thanks Brittany. That's awfully sweet of you. No one ever wants to share a vegan dish with me," Rachel says excitedly, throwing the last remark towards Quinn.

"Hey now," Quinn says as she throws her hands up in mock surrender. "You can't take a girl away from her bacon and expect to live to tell about it!"

"You two are funny," Brittany says to the girls. "Well, I'll meet you guys outsides the Cheerios locker room after the end of the game then."

"Okay. It's a date!" Rachel calls to Brittan as the soccer player heads back to the stands.

"'It's a date!'? Really, Rachel? You're lady boner is showing." Quinn gloats as Rachel's face turns red. "Besides, I thought you liked Puck?"

"Hey, you've got a lady boner as well that shows quite often whenever a certain Latina is around. Is that why we're going to have pizza afterwards? Because I know you're not trying to play nice with the new girl and make her feel welcomed. Hell, you used to make fun of me all throughout elementary school because of my nose!"

Quinn clenches her jaw, trying to take calming breathes at the mention of Santana. "Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to be an issue anymore because I saw Santana looking pretty cozy with that new bitch when they came in after our halftime show."

"Oh Quinn. I'm sorry," Rachel says as she pats Quinn on the arm, wishing she could give her a hug, but knowing that Quinn wouldn't want that in front of all these people. "Maybe it's not what it seems? I used to think that her and Brittany were together for the longest time. So, let's not brood on things that might not be and just go with the flow. Sound good?" Quinn nods her head before Rachel decides she doesn't care and wraps the blonde up in a quick hug. "Okay. Now let's get out there and go get our cheer on!"

* * *

"Table for six, please," Puck says once he gets to the pizza parlor. Somehow, even after playing a game and having to shower and change, he still beat all of the girls here. The host asks if he wants a table or booth and then leads him to one in the back.

Santana and Joss arrive a few minutes later, this time showing none of the PDA they displayed when walking into the stadium. It's not that Santana doesn't mind – for fuck's sake, she's already slept with the girl – but she feels weird about showing any kind of PDA in front of Quinn. It's almost as if she's cheating on Quinn in a way, which she knows is dumb because she and Quinn are just acquaintances that flirt. But seeing Quinn smile is something Santana knows she wants to keep doing, so that means no PDA with Joss. "Hey," Santana says to Puck as she fist bumps his hand before sitting down. "Who's the extra seats for?" she motions to the two extra seats at the table.

Quinn, Rachel and Brittany come towards the table just as Santana finishes asking her question. "That's for these two," Quinn says cheekily as she sits down next to Puck and across from Santana. It's Santana's turn to flush, seeing Quinn out of her Cheerios uniform again. Santana loves Quinn in that Cheerios skirt, but damn, her in those sundresses makes Santana think of Quinn as a sexy librarian.

Once everyone has ordered their pizzas – and true to her word, Brittany is sharing a vegan pizza with Rachel – conversation fills the table easily. Eventually, since everyone is a senior, the conversation turns to what everyone plans on doing once they graduate high school.

"I'm applying to NYADA," Rachel tells the group. As she explains to them that it's a performing arts school, they all agree that that's a great way for her to reach her Broadway aspirations. She also tells them that part of the application process involves her having to write and choreograph a song, so she asks the group if any of them wouldn't mind helping her. They all agree, but only if she promises not to make the song too Broadway-y.

Brittany tells the group that she wants to go somewhere that she can combine her love of dance with her love of math. She tells them that she's looking into M.I.T. to see if she could incorporate a dance therapy class for those with injuries. Santana cock her head to the side and says, "Damn, Britt-Britt. How'd you get so smart?"

Joss tells everyone that she wants to be an event planner, so she's going to find a school somewhere in L.A. so she can work all the hottest celebrity parties. Quinn rolls her eyes, muttering something like _"whore"_ under her breathe, but Santana only catches the eye roll, so she calls her out, asking her what she wants to do. "I'm going to become a lawyer," Quinn states with an air of authority. "And I'm going to be majoring in poli-sci at Yale come the fall. I've already received my early acceptance letter."

Everyone looks pretty impressed, but Santana decides to one-up her. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go into sports medicine, so you can start calling me 'Doctor' any time you'd like," she says with a quick but sultry grin, one that everyone seems to notice but doesn't comment on.

Puck sits back, enjoying the banter going on between his lezbro and baby mama, thinking that even though he might have fucked up in getting Quinn pregnant, everything still seems to be going well. He even thinks that Santana and Quinn might be able to help each other out in case something ever happens to him when he's on a tour. "I'm joining the Air Force," Puck says quietly. It takes a moment for the table to process what he's said, but Santana is the first to voice her opinion.

"You're what?!" Santana practically shrieks. "Why? You could get a football scholarship though!"

Puck waits for Santana to calm down before continuing. "It's been decided, San. I'm doing it for a few reasons, and I'm kinda scared, but I'm ready for it. I'm becoming a man Finn would be proud of. One I hope will make everyone I care about proud of too," he says as he looks between her and Quinn.

"Fine," Santana sighs as the pizzas are brought over. "But don't you fucking die on me! And don't think this conversation is over. Now, let's eat because I'm starving!"

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an interesting dinner," Rachel states once her, Quinn and Brittany get back into her car.

"I know!" Brittany practically shouts, bouncing on the seat besides Rachel as Quinn sits in the back. "First it became a date for us, and then Puck tells us that he's joining the military. I thought that Santana was going to have a coronary! Actually, why weren't you as surprised as us when he said that, Quinn?"

Quinn thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what to tell Brittany before she proceeds. So far, to Quinn's knowledge, only three people besides her know of her pregnancy. She can't be sure if Santana knows or not since she is Puck's best friend, but she doesn't want someone else to find out and tell Santana if it isn't her or Puck. But Quinn decides that Brittany can be trusted, so she tells her the truth. "Puck told me that when I was at a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, are you okay? You're not sick like Finn was, are you? That would make Sanny sad," Brittany tells Quinn.

"No, I'm not sick. I –" Quinn starts.

"Oh, that's great!" Brittany exclaims, turning back in the car to try and give Quinn a hug.

"I'm pregnant," Quinn finishes just as Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt.

"What?" Brittany asks, pulling back and sitting back in her seat.

"That's why Puck was with me at the doctor's appointment. I'm pregnant with his baby. And I'm keeping it," Quinn says with finality.

Brittany's quiet for a moment. "Does Santana know?"

"I'm not sure. I know she's Puck's best friend, so I would think he'd tell her, but I don't know how to just come out and ask her this when we're really just acquaintances."

"But you like her," Brittany says, sounding more like a statement than a question, so Quinn doesn't answer. "Maybe that's why she's hanging out with Joss all of a sudden," Brittany murmurs the last part to herself. "I think you should tell her, before she finds out from someone else. Or, at least make sure Puck has told her. Even if you think you guys are just 'acquaintances.''

"I will. Thank you, Brittany. Rach, you can just drop me off at my house, okay?" Quinn says as she directs her attention to Rachel. "I'm not feeling up for spending the night tonight." Rachel silently nods and drives to Quinn's house, promising to drop off her stuff to her in the morning.

Once Quinn is gone, Rachel starts to drive Brittany to her house, but Brittany reminds her that her car is at the school. "Thank you for the date tonight," Brittany says to Rachel as she gathers her things once they reach her car in the parking lot. "I had a great time. And vegan pizza isn't too bad. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" She says just before she leans over to give Rachel a kiss on the corner of her lips. Rachel sits there, mouth agape as Brittany gets out of the car smiling, still smiling as she pulls out of the parking lot.

* * *

"So, you're really joining the military then?" Santana asks Puck as the two meet up at the park after Joss drops her off at her house.

"Yeah, I really am. It's the best option I have of not only being able to provide for my Quinn and the baby, but also for me to make a new of myself. Plus, you know how Finn had always wanted to join the military because of his father, well, this is like a shout out or whatever to him as well," Puck tells Santana. "Besides," he says, nudging her shoulder, "chicks really dig the uniform."

"That they do," Santana chuckles.

Both of them sit in silent for a while, alternating turns at drinking whiskey from the bottle. Soon though, when both of them are a few shots past sober, Puck breaks the silence. "I want you two to be friends with each other in case something happens to me. I love you both and I can't think of anyone else I rather have to take care of each other if I die while in the military. Can you do that for me?"

"Puck," Santana says as she looks at him incredulously. "But we're not even really that much of friends now. How can you expect that of us? Besides, I don't know if I can be just friends with her when I want more than that with her," the last part is said mostly to herself, and Puck is too gone to get what she means.

"For me, San?" he asks her again, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine, I'll make an effort to get to know her better this year."

"Yes! Thank you, San," Puck says as her hugs her boisterously. "Now, how about that spitfire Joss? She's looking awfully cozy around you already. Don't deny that you tapped that already, 'cause I can spot the ones who look like they've been fucked Lopez style, so tell me all about it!"

* * *

After finishing her nightly routine, Quinn climbs into bed exhausted. "Well baby," she says as she rubs her stomach, something she's taken to doing every night since she found out she was pregnant and came to terms with it, "today was certainly interesting. Though there were some bumps in today – which Aunty Rachel can certainly attest to – I think it ended pretty well. If circumstances were different," she says as she turns out the light, "I think I might be able to say that I found the one. But only time will tell. Good night baby."

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter four is up! I was going to hold off on posting it, but, I'm feeling pretty generous right now because I just got some awesome news: you are now reading stories (both smutty and non-smutty) from the newest member of a law firm! Lol I'm excited, so I figured I'd let you guys get to share in my excitement by posting wayyy before my two weeks. Anyways, on to the answering of chapter three reviews!**

**AngieMG: Yes, I played quite a few during high school and college and sitting out sucked. I remember my freshman year of college having to sit out for the back half of the fall ball lacrosse season because I broke my foot ****…and yes, Quinn is definitely a jealous person, at least that's how I see her in this story. Poor Berry for being friends with her; she's always going to get the brunt of Quinn's jealousy…I'll stick with the baby being named Beth, but I'll make her her own person. As for Santana and Quinn, stick with me and it'll happen.**

**Julz19: Well, Judy seems okay with it, but there's always Russell to worry about. And that Frannie lol the Fabray family might pop up from time to time, so we'll see…I'm never really going to come out and say it in the story (at least I don't think so), but I'm having Finn die of cancer…well, if you liked the brittberry kiss, I'm sure you liked this chapter then lol**

**Guest #1: lol well, you don't want brittberry, so you probably didn't like their part in this chapter, but don't worry. High school students are finicky (especially Rachel. I mean, how many guys did she date in high school?) so I wouldn't worry too much about having brittberry the whole time. Things might happen on the puckleberry front instead. Or maybe not lol bahahahaha**

**Loryw: well, now you have your answer to how Santana reacts to Quinn's pregnancy. Was it what you expected?**

**Guest #2: thanks!**

**Sidneyspain: well, some kisses occurred in this chapter lol but were they the ones you wanted?**

**True2YourHeart: well, we saw how Santana reacts to Puck telling her about Quinn's pregnancy. I thought she handled it pretty well, don't you? And as for the brittberry/puckleberry debate, that's a secondary couple to the Quintana, just like Joss/Santana. I haven't decided who going to be together now, but this is an endgame Quintana story. I just know that Rachel dated through like half the glee guys, so it makes sense in my head that she would be finicky and go between partners (Brittany and Puck in this case). But, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter since you got some brittberry in it lol**


	5. Fall Into You

**A/N1: There's time jumps in this chapter, just a heads up.**

Ch. 5: Fall into You

"You up for this, Lopez?" Coach Holiday asks Santana as the Latina laces up for her first game since her injury. "Because we can put Rose in there instead. She's a bit skittish like a newborn colt at the start of the games, but she can hold her own."

"No, I'm good," Santana tells her coach. "Besides, this is Homecoming week, so what better time than now for me to make my first appearance after my injury?" Santana says as she swings her arms to loosen up. "My doc's had me cleared since last week too," she adds as an afterthought.

Coach Holiday nods her head, accepting that Santana is ready for today's game. "Okay, then go get your team ready and kick some ass!"

As Santana leads her team out onto the field, Quinn finishes helping the Cheerios with their cheer. Though she's no longer actively cheering with them, Coach Sylvester has allowed her to stay on the squad because of her leadership potential. "Damn," Quinn says to Rachel as Santana runs by, "what I wouldn't give to see Santana in one of our Cheerios outfits. I mean, if she looks that great running out on the field in a soccer uniform, imagine those tits and ass in a Cheerios one."

"Wow, Quinn. Rein it in some. I think everyone here can see your rainbow love for her right now," Rachel chuckles. "But, I got an idea that I think you might like," she says conspiratorially.

"Hey San," Quinn says to the soccer player as she heads towards the bench to grab her duffle after the game finishes. "You were great out there for your first game back."

Santana turns to face the blonde, someone she'd been spending more time with because of Puck's wish. "Thanks Q. I felt a little rusty, but I'm confident I'll be able to help get us to States." Santana sees Quinn shiver as the blonde waits for her to pack up. "You look a little cold. Here, wear my jacket to stay warm," she says as she hands Quinn her varsity jacket with _Lopez_ emblazoned on the left breast panel. Quinn doesn't argue because she knows that'll just make Santana put it on her herself, so she murmurs a thank you instead as she slips on Santana's jacket.

As the two walk towards Santana's car, Joss comes skipping over with Rachel and Brittany in tow. "Hey hot stuff," she says, planting a kiss on Santana's cheek, causing both Santana's and Quinn's faces to turn red, but for different reasons. "Didn't she play great her first game back, you guys?" Joss asks the group. "And Brittany too, of course," she adds before Rachel can interject about how great Brittany played as well.

Santana senses that Quinn's mood isn't what it was before Joss walked over, so she quickly thinks of a way to make everyone happy. "So, since it's Homecoming weekend, why don't we throw a party to celebrate? My Mamí is supposed to be out of town this weekend, so we can have it at my house. Sound good?" Everyone but Quinn is quick to say yes to Santana's idea, which Santana notices, so she mentally files it away to bribe Quinn to come to the party.

Later on that night, after Joss leaves following her congratulations gift to Santana, Santana grabs her phone to send a text.

s: please say you'll come

Quinn quickly replies back, almost as if she was waiting for Santana to text her.

qt: It's a party San. Drinking will occur.

s: so I'll make sure to have tons of bacon for you to eat. and whatever you want to drink. bacon grease work?

qt: lol that's too cute, San

s: I gots me some game ;)

After about fifteen minutes of no reply, Santana sends another text.

s: what will it take for you to come?

s: come over, I mean

s: sorry xP

qt: lol it's okay. I get what you mean

qt: I'm not sure I'm going to homecoming anyways; I'm really starting to pop and would look like a beached whale while there.

Santana thinks it over for a minute or two before sending Quinn a reply back, holding her breath as she waits for a reply.

s: go to homecoming, please. and dance with me.

qt: okay.

s: okay? okay then J then my house afterwards. If you're gonna do it, might as well do it big.

s: I'll be picking you up at 6 on Saturday.

s: night q

qt: night s. baby says night too J

Saturday morning rolls around, with everyone excited for the Homecoming dance and then the party at Santana's later. Even Puck is looking forward to the dance and party, even though the football team lost the night before. And true to his word, Puck has behaved himself and cut down on the partying and womanizing. But this is a night for celebration, so anything goes.

Santana sends out everyone a text, telling them what time to meet and where for their ride together to Homecoming. She decides just to have them meet at her house so that way her main group can pick where they want to sleep tonight while everyone else sleeps out in the family room. Everyone agrees on the time and tells her they'll be there.

"Really? Did you need to send me that text as well?" Joss asks as the two sit on the couch, watching cheesy 80s movies. "I am right here, ya know," she says with a laugh.

"I know you are, but people would questions why I didn't add you," Santana replies, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl between them.

"By 'people' you mean Quinn," Joss says flatly. When Santana doesn't say anything back, Joss continues. "You like her, don't you? I thought you did when I first met you, but then you got with me. Just tell me, do you want things between us to go any further or do you like her? Because I'm fine with just fucking you, though I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend either. I just want to know what you feel."

Santana sits on the couch, staring at the screen in front of her. When she finally turns towards Joss, tears are streaming down her face. "I really like her, Joss, I really do. But she's my best friend's baby mama. How fucked up is it that I want to be with her? I don't even know if she feels the same way. I thought I could get over her by trying to get with someone else. I'm so sorry Joss!" Santana gets out before she breaks down sobbing.

Joss slides across the couch and wraps Santana up in a hug. "It's okay, pretty girl. Shh, it's okay."

"You're not mad?" Santana asks through her tears.

"No," Joss chuckles. "The sex with you is too good to be mad at you. Besides, once we graduate, you're going to get all hot shot doctory on me – you can use me to learn anatomy any day – and will be too cool to chill with a lowly event planner. So, friends still then? Who occasionally fuck? 'Cause like I said, your sex is on fire! And I gotta be weaned off gradually!"

"Really? A song in the middle of that? How on earth did I ever survive without you? You're just as ornery as Puck sometimes, I swear!" Santana jokingly tells the beachy nlonde still wrapping her in a bear hug. "Thank you for understanding, Joss. If it wasn't for Quinn…you'll make someone very happy one day."

"Oh man, stop! You're going to make me tear up and have a splotchy face all day! Now, let's finish our movie before we have to start getting ready for tonight," Joss says as disentangles herself from Santana and pushing play on the remote simultaneously.

As it gets closer to 6pm, Santana, with her hair and makeup already done, grabs her keys and tells Joss that she's going to go get Quinn and then she'll be back to finish getting ready before everyone shows up at 7pm.

Instead of just honking the horn like she'd usually do if she was picking up Brittany to go somewhere, Santana gets out of the car and walks to Quinn's front door. Before she can knock, Judy is already at the door, ushering Santana inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray. I'm Santana Lopez, a friend of Quinn's. I play on the varsity soccer team as their starting goalie," Santana rambles on.

"I know who you are, dear. Quinn talks about you all the time. And –"

"She does?" Santana asks hopefully.

"Yes. And how you're best friends with Noah Puckerman. That boy. I never thought I'd see the day when he'd take responsibility, but he has. I'm so proud of them."

"Uh, yes," Santana says, not sure how to respond to Judy's statement about Puck. "Do you know if Quinn is ready yet?"

"Oh, yes. I'm not sure. You can go upstairs and check on her if you'd like. Her room is the second door on the right."

Santana thanks Judy and starts to walk towards the stairs when she hears a door close upstairs. "Quinn, is that you? Want me to come up?" Santana asks.

"No. I'm coming," Quinn calls out.

"Oh my. Let me go grab my camera!" Judy says excitedly. "Russell is on a business trip right now, but I'm sure that him and Frannie both would love to see how lovely Quinn surely looks." Once Judy has her camera, she calls out for Quinn to come down.

Quinn makes her way down the steps, a la _She's All That_, and it's all Santana can do to keep her mouth from dropping. "How do I look?" Quinn asks shyly, unaware that she's rubbing her baby bump while she waits for an answer, which just makes Santana fall for her even more.

"Stunning," Santana says with a revered tone as she drinks in Quinn's outfit. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," Quinn says in an equally hushed voice. "Where's your dress?"

Before Santana can answer, Judy starts fussing over Quinn, taking pictures of her to send to her father and sister. As Judy continues to ooh and ahh over Quinn, Santana continues to state at the beautiful blonde that seems to have rendered her speechless. Quinn's dress, a pale pink empire cut, accentuates all the right places in Santana's mind. In Santana's humble opinion, it's like that dress was made specifically for Quinn. And the updo Quinn has her hair in elongates her neck, making Santana's mouth water at the thought of kissing and gently nipping at Quinn's pulse point.

"Santana, are you listening?" Quinn says with a chuckle.

"Huh? What?" Santana asks.

"Oh, such eloquence," Quinn says in mock exasperation. "I asked if you wanted to take a picture with me before we leave."

"But I'm not dressed yet," Santana says.

"That's okay. I think you look fine the way you are. Now, come over her and say 'Homecoming selfie'!" Quinn says as she grabs Santana by the wrist and pulls her up against her before taking a picture of the shocked Latina. "Perfect," Quinn says. "Now, let's go so we're not the last ones to your own house."

When Santana and Quinn reach Santana's house, she sees that both Puck's and Brittany's cars are there. "Looks like they beat us here," Santana tells Quinn. "So, I'm going to run upstairs to finish getting ready while you guys all chill downstairs. Will you tell them I'll be down shortly? I don't wanna have to stop since we're on a time limit." Santana asks as they reach her front door. Quinn tells her yes, so when they get inside the house, Santana quickly tells the group hello as she hurries up the stairs.

While waiting on Santana, everyone compliments each other on how great they look. Rachel and Brittany, while not dating, are wearing similarly cut dresses in complimentary colors and both of them are wearing white wrist corsages. Puck is dressed all in black, with the exception of his tie, which is a hot pink. When made fun of his tie color choice, he defends it by saying that it's breast cancer awareness month and he just wants the ladies to know that he is available for consultation, to which Quinn just rolls her eyes at him. Joss, dressed in her sheer royal blue dress makes Quinn jealous because she doesn't think she can compete against someone as gorgeous as the tan blonde in front of her.

Quinn, still paying attention to the chitchat amongst the group, glances over towards the stairs when she hears a door close shut, followed by some heeled footsteps. What she sees makes her turn her attention completely to the figure coming down the steps. Everyone else, after Brittany poses a question to Quinn that goes unanswered, turns their attention towards the stairs as well to figure out what's got Quinn so enraptured.

"Fuck," Quinn utters under her breath when Santana's entire body is in view of the group. Puck shows his appreciation for Santana's outfit by wolf whistling as Santana continues down the steps, her tight red mermaid style dress causing her to take the steps slower than usual. Quinn is completely in awe of Santana in this moment, wishing that she could take a picture to remember Santana like this.

'What?" Santana asks, somewhat self-conscious, something she rarely is, when the group continues to stare at her without talking.

"We were just admiring your beauty, Santana," Rachel admits unabashedly. "While you look great every day, today you somehow have surpassed that."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment, Midge, but I'll take that as a compliment," Santana tells Rachel jokingly. "Okay everyone!" Santana says as she claps her hands together, "quickly take some pictures here before the limo comes because this Latina needs to get her wiggle on!"

At the homecoming dance, everyone's spirits seem to be riding high, just like the group arriving from Santana's house. Puck, being his usual self, has the punch spiked within the first fifteen minutes, but not before making sure his baby mama has her own supply of the unspiked liquid refreshment.

Santana, feeling the buzz from the punch and excitement of the night, excuses herself from dancing with Joss, and wanders over to where Quinn is sitting by herself at the table. "I do believe you owe me a dance tonight," Santana says in her most charming voice. "So, doth the lady care to dance?"

"Oh my god," Quinn chuckles at Santana's antics. "But yes," she says as stretches out her hand for Santana to take, "I do. So twirl me around, please."

Santana takes Quinn's outstretched hand and leads her onto the dance floor. When the two finally get to the middle, the dj switches the song from fast to slow. Quinn, sure that Santana wouldn't want to dance with her for a slow song when she could be dancing with Joss, starts to head back to the table. "Where do you think you're going?" Santana says, a little hurt that the pregnant blonde tries to leave her.

"I thought you would want to dance with your girlfriend," Quinn says bitterly.

"I want to dance with you. So stay. Please," Santana all but begs Quinn. Quinn debates leaving anyways since Santana is clearly drunk and not thinking straight, but Santana continues to clutch Quinn's wrist, not letting her go, while staring at her with those dark brown eyes. Quinn sighs and gives Santana her other hand, which immediately makes Santana smile as she places both of Quinn's hands around her neck. Quinn hesitant at first, but then she quickly changes her mind because seeing Santana smile like this is worth all the questioning feelings she has.

As the dance nears the end, Santana informs her group that they should head back now so that way they can finish whatever necessary last minute preparations that needs to be done before people start to arrive. Everyone agrees, so off to the limo they go. Once home, Santana notices that Puck seems to be a little too chummy with Brittany and Rachel, but figures that's the least of her worries since Quinn and joss are in the midst of a what seems to be a huge catfight.

"Uh, girls?" Santana asks as she looks between the two blondes standing in her kitchen. "What's going on?"

"This bitch told me that my dress looks 'slimming on a girl with my figure'! The fuck? I'm fucking pregnant, you dumb bitch!" Quinn yells the last part at Joss before pairing it with a quick slap to her face.

Joss places her hand on her face, saying "I was just trying to be nice and compliment her. Who knew she'd be so emotional over it," Joss says with an edge to your voice.

As Quinn huffs out of the room, Santana turns to Joss. "Really? Are you trying to poke the bear? She didn't even want to come in the first place because she already feels out of place as it is. And then you go and say something about her figure? She's a fucking pregnant teenager! Of course she's going to be emotional," Santana says in exasperation as she grabs Joss a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. "Just try not to kill each other tonight, please. That's all I ask," Santana tells Joss warily.

"Okay. I'll try. But hey, I just set you up to go play the hero," Joss says with a mischievous wink as she flounces out of the kitchen.

The next day, Santana wakes up to loud yelling. She groans in exasperation, cursing whoever it is that's screaming so bloody loud on a Sunday morning, especially when she has what's sure to be a massive hangover. As she sits up in bed slowly so she doesn't puke, Joss comes in through the door. "Oh good. So it's not you and Quinn killing each other. I'm going back to bed now, so shut the door please," Santana grumbles.

"If you want your best friend to keep his balls, I think you better get out of bed still," Joss says as she goes towards the source of the scream.

As Santana rounds the corner towards the guest room, she sees Joss holding back a pissed off Quinn, which makes her even more curious as to what's going on. Though that screaming has got to stop. "Yo, Q. What's with the –" Santana asks as she walks towards the two blondes. "Oh," is all she can say when she reaches the doorway.

Inside the room she sees Brittany, Rachel and Puck, all in various stages of undress. Rachel has the decency to look mortified of her best friend seeing her naked, while Brittany calmly gets dressed. Puck, on the hand, chooses this moment to open his mouth and as "What's up, Baby Mama?" Quinn screams again and struggles to reach him, but Joss holds her firmly in place.

"Bro, really?" Santana asks her best friend, motioning to his nakedness. "Please tell me you did not just sleep with both of them."

"Well, they don't call it a threesome if you only fuck one!" he says cockily. "Someone certainly enjoyed their fill of the 'puckasaurus' last night," he says with a thrust of his hips and a leer towards Rachel.

"Puck, I swear to God I'm going to chop off your dick and force feed it to you!" Quinn seethes.

"What? Why? You said you didn't want a relationship with me like that and that I was free to be with whoever I wanted. I haven't done anything since I found out and I've got needs!" Puck says angrily.

"Don't you think I do too?" Quinn spits out. "You don't see me fucking everyone I see," Quinn takes a breath, trying to calm herself down. "But that's not the point. You can sleep with whomever you want; just don't do it when I'm under the same roof."

"Quinn, I'm sorry –" Rachel starts.

"Rachel," Quinn says in exasperation. "I know. You're sorry. It's okay. Long as you were happy and safe doing it." Rachel nods her head as Brittany nudges her, handing her her clothes that were strewn throughout the room. "But don't expect me to want to gab about this later." Quinn turns to Santana. "Thank you for yesterday evening. But, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go home now. And since you picked me up…"

"I'll take her," Joss volunteers. "I think I had the least amount of alcohol last night. Besides, I've got work at noon, so I was going to leave soon anyways. C'mon Quinn, let's blow this clambake!"

"Okay. Let me know when you guys make it to wherever you end up at," Santana says as she hugs and kisses both girls on the cheek. Both girls agree as they head out to Joss' car. Santana turns to the remaining part of her group. "Okay bitches! Since I'm up now – thanks to Puck's little friend – let's get this cleaning done!" Everyone groans but aids in the wreckage from the night before.

Two weeks later, everyone is excited for Halloween. Quinn decides that after the Homecoming party's day after incident that it would be better to have a girl's night-in, filled with watching scary movies after they pass out candy to the trick-o-treaters. So, after waiting for Santana Wednesday after practice, Quinn tells her of her plan.

"Sounds good to me. I love me some scary movies!" Santana says. "Who are you thinking of inviting?" When Quinn tells her Rachel, Brittany and Joss, Santana is pleasantly surprised. "You're actually going to invite Joss? This isn't some Fabray Halloween prank, is it?" Santana questions.

"No," Quinn chuckles. "But I could see where you'd be concerned. Speaking of Halloween pranks, since this is a Halloween festivity, I want everyone to wear a costume for the night. I think it would be fun to do, even if we are staying in."

"Even better!" Santana exclaims. "I fucking love Halloween and creepy shit like that!"

"Me too," Quinn says.

"Really? Miss Preppy likes creepy stuff? I'm impressed, Fabray. Aite, I gotta hit the showers, so unless you wanna join…?" Santana says, letting the last part hang between them.

"Oh no! I'll, uh, I'll let you go then. And I'll send out a text to the girls tonight, telling them about Friday."

"Okay, Q. Sounds good," Santana says as she slings her bag over her shoulders and heads off towards the locker rooms.

The next day, Quinn and Rachel head to the store to go find costumes for Friday night. Quinn's surprised that she's able to have Rachel all to herself, but is even more surprised with Rachel's answer as to why. "Me and Brittany aren't together or whatever any more. I wanted to see how things would go with Puck, so Brittany is giving me space to figure it out. Is this going to make it awkward between us that I'm trying to see how things are with Puck?"

Quinn is silent for a few moments as she processes this information. "I thought you liked Brittany though?"

"You can like two people at the same time, Quinn," Rachel tells her best friend. "And I've always liked Puck. Even before you got pregnant by him."

"As long as he treats you well, then you have my blessing. Will you be okay with Brittany coming over tomorrow night and staying?" Quinn asks Rachel. Rachel nods her head yes in affirmation. "Okay, good. Let's go get our shopping on then!"

Halloween night rolls around and all the girls show up at Quinn's house just in time for the first set of trick-o-treaters. "Grab a bag and start passing out the candy, ladies!" Quinn says as she sets the Halloween playlist she made on her iPod to play. A creepy introduction to _Thriller_ comes on, which makes Santana and Brittany break out their dance moves instead of passing out the candy. But neither the adults nor the kids seem to mind and instead cheer for them once the song is over.

"Hey San," Quinn asks, "where'd you get that outfit?"

Santana looks down at the Cheerios outfit she has on as her costume. "Oh this thing? I have my ways," she says deviously. "Figured I'd make my mamí happy and be a cheerleader for the night. Besides, I think my ass looks great in this skirt, don't you?" she says as she flips her skirt up quickly as she walks away, revealing that she's not wearing any spankies. Quinn audibly gulps at seeing Santana's perfect ass.

Compared to Santana's outfit, everyone else's looks pretty tame on the sexual front. Brittany is dressed up as a mad scientist, complete with a torn lab coat and blood all over her. Rachel is dressed like a ballerina since Quinn refused to let her come as Barbara Streisand. Joss is dressed Nikki from _Orange is the New Black_, which Quinn thinks fits her well since in the second season, Nikki was all about the snatch and that's what Quinn thinks of Joss as whenever she opens her mouth. As for Quinn, after searching throughout all the costume options at the store, she decided to go the homemade route and dress up at a fallen angel with a crooked halo and a sash tied around her midriff to accentuate the baby bump.

"Way to use that baby bump as part of your Halloween prop, Quinn," Brittany says to her as they watch Santana pass out candy to the kids while Rachel and Joss wander off towards the kitchen to set up the booze for the night. "I like it. Can I touch your stomach?"

Quinn smiles at Brittany. "Sure, you can touch my stomach. I haven't felt any kicks yet, but from what I read, that's normal and won't be something you feel until the fifth month and I'm just a 17 weeks right now." Brittany nods her head in understanding and places her hand on Quinn's stomach. While Brittany is touching Quinn's stomach, Quinn looks over towards Santana who's still passing out treats to the kids.

"She's a natural with them, don't you think?" Brittany asks Quinn.

"Yea, she really is. I'm surprised," Quinn admits.

"Don't be," Brittany chuckles. "As much Santana likes to act like she's all tough because she's from Lima Heights Adjacent, she's an absolute softie and loves being around kids. She actually volunteers at a soccer clinic every summer to teach low-income youth how to play. That's always that happiest that I've seen her."

Quinn goes to say something, but Santana's finally done with the kids and walks over to the two girls. "You guys ready to head inside before Midge and Joss destroy the alcohol supply?" she asks as she sticks out both of her arms to the girls, offering them to them so they can walk in on her arms.

Once inside the house, Santana shouts out "I need some booze, stat! It's shot time ladies! And you, dear Q, will be taking shots of water. Or whatever liquid refreshment is healthy for the little guppy inside you." Rachel and Joss come scurrying out with the booze, both looking slightly disheveled. "Shots are ready, bitches!" Santana exclaims once the drinks are poured – vodka for them, V8 splash for Quinn – and proceeds to grab one and raise it in the air before touching it to the table and throwing it back like a pro.

Quinn can't help but to roll her eyes in amusement at Santana's antics. "Will this be how the night goes? Shots on shots on shots? I might have to switch it to something harder, like OJ, if that's the case," Quinn jokingly says. All of the girls laugh at her, and Joss offers to fry her up some bacon grease so she can shoot that as well, which Quinn quickly declines.

"I think we should have a game involved with the movies we watch tonight. And I have just the right rules that'll work with any of the movies we watch tonight," Santana says. When everyone looks at her, she asks "what? I like my horror, so I know that horror writers follow a certain type of path, if you will. And these are guaranteed to occur in practically any cult classic horror film. So, here it goes:

1) Drink for death

2) Drink for excessive blood

3) Drink for horror movie clichés, like fake scares and other similar things

4) Drink for anytime you laugh, 'cuz you know it's gonna happen

5) Drink for sex, or heavy making out and petting

Does that work for you guys?" The girls all nod in agreement, so Santana turns it over to Quinn to produce the movies for their viewing pleasure.

"Ooh," Brittany says as Quinn displays her collection of horror films, which consists of classics such as _Halloween, Friday the 13__th__, _and _Nightmare on Elm Street _along with newer ones such as _Mama, The Purge_, and _The Green Inferno_. "I just saw previews for the new movie _Ouija _and so I brought one because I thought it would be cool to do that. Can we try it later after watching the movies?" She asks innocently.

The group all looks around at one another with questioning faces. Santana mutters "I'm not sleeping with her tonight!" which garners a laugh from everyone but Brittany. But final they agree and say that they'll try it after they finishing watching all of the movies, which they think will cause Brittany to forget by then because if everyone picks a movie, that's five movies that they'd be watching before they'd get to use the Ouija board.

The girls decide to start off with the least scary of the movies since trick-o-treaters were still coming to the door and they didn't want to scare them away. So Rachel picks out _Phantom of the Opera_, which causes everyone to groan because she would pick something that was on Broadway.

"How am I gonna gets my drink on?" Santana complains. "This is supposed to be creepy stuff tonight, Midge. Not bore yourself to death!" Quinn just laughs at Santana's antics and passes her the bottle of vodka so she could nurse that while watching the movie. "Thanks Q, but I'll just be the one on candy duty during this movie," Santana says as she hears a knock on the door. "See? Perfect timing as well!"

"Awe, c'mon guys. Please? Can we just ask one question? I wanna know if Quinn is having a boy or girl," Brittany pleads. The group looks around each other and then at Quinn, who nods her consent. "Yay!" Brittany cries out as she hugs Quinn. The rest of the girls quickly set up the board to ask the question. When asked, the planchette spells out "B-E-T-H."

"See, it doesn't even answer our question," Joss complains. "Let's pack it up and go to bed."

As they pack everything up, Brittany quietly says, "but Beth is a girl's name. So it did answer our question." Santana hears what Brittany says since she's the closest, but in her alcohol induced state of mind, she doesn't give what Brittany says a second thought.

"Pick wherever you guys want to sleep tonight," Quinn tells the group as she walks towards her bedroom. "Just stay out of my mom's room though." Joss and Rachel look to each other and head towards one of the guests rooms.

"You can go with her," Brittany says to Santana, who looks torn between going after Quinn and staying with her best friend in the other guest room.

"No, I'll stay with you, Britt-Britt. We haven't had much time together that hasn't involved school or soccer."

"Okay. Suit yourself. I really don't mind. But, if you do, mind if we tell a few ghost stories before going to bed?"

"Sure, just like the old days," Santana chuckles as she quickly changes into her pajamas. As both girls settle in, Santana sends off two quick messages before turning over to start telling Brittany a story. When she turns to face the blonde, she notices that Brittany is fast asleep. After battling internally about what to do for a few minutes, Santana finally gets the nerve to get out of bed to head towards Quinn's room, but not before writing Brittany a note since she knows that the bubbly blonde is always up before her.

For Santana, the walk to Quinn's room is an agonizingly long one. When she finally reaches Quinn's door, she worries that Quinn might already be asleep. She's about to turn away and head back to the room with Brittany, but she heads a soft singing. As Santana stands there listening, she becomes even more captivated by Quinn than she already was. At a break in the singing, Santana finally gets the nerve to knock on the door.

Quinn opens her bedroom door and leans against the doorway with a questioning look on her face. "Everything okay, San? You aren't going to tell me you're really a scaredy-cat under that tough exterior, are you?"

Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn. "No. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, remember? I just figured that you'd like some company. But I can let you fend for yourself against the monsters if you'd like" Santana says as she sticks out her tongue.

"Real mature, San," Quinn laughs. "But come in. I was just getting ready for bed after singing to the baby." So Santana walks in, look around Quinn's room, which is everything that Santana imagined it would look like. "You can get in the bed if you'd like. Unless you plan on sleeping standing up?"

Santana quickly gets in the bed with Quinn, blushing as she does so because if only Quinn knew what kind of thoughts were going through Santana's head right now about being in bed with Quinn. "Do you sing often to the baby?" Santana asks once the lights have been turned off and she's able to think somewhat clearly again.

"Yes, I do. Rachel tries to make me play Broadway tunes for the baby and Puck always goes the classic rock route. But when it's just me and the baby, I like to play the classics like Dianna Ross, The Temptations, and The Righteous Brothers," Quinn tells her.

"I bet the bay loves your voice," Santana replies back without hesitation.

Quinn chuckles. "Maybe for those ballads, but I'm not so sure about when I sing pop or country. And definitely not rap for my child!"

"What, no rap? You clearly haven't been listening to the right rap then," Santana tells her.

"Oh, is that so? And are you going to teach me the ways of rap then?" Quinn asks jokingly.

"I am," Santana says indignantly. "Just you watch. You'll feel it flowing through you with my skills."

"Okay, superstar. I'll be waiting. Don't make Beth and I wait too long."

"Beth?" Santana asks. "Is that…?"

Quinn's silent for a moment. "I'm not sure what I'm having yet, but if it's a girl, I want to name her Beth Emily. And if I'm having a boy, I want to name him Michael Finn. I really want to have a girl, so I've been calling the baby 'Beth' lately…"

It's Santana's turn to be quiet now. "I like them," she says finally.

"Thank you," Quinn tells her. But instead of getting a reply back, she hears Santana starting to snore lightly. "Good night, Santana. Good night, Beth," she says out loud. Inwardly she thinks that sharing a bed with Santana like this is the best thing that's happened to her in a while, so she goes to bed with a smile, which soon grows bigger when Santana cuddles her in the middle of the night.

Quinn's running around the school on the last day before Thanksgiving break, trying to find Puck when she runs into Santana and Brittany coming out of the athletic director's office with their new state championship rings. "Wow, those look great," Quinn says to them.

"Thanks," Santana says. "I still can't believe we won States. I swear, it musta been you guys cheering us on that gave us good luck or something."

"Yeah, we needed unicorns like you out there for us," Brittany tells her.

"Thanks guys, I think?" Quinn says, wondering what Brittany means about being a unicorn. "Hey, have you guys seen Puck? I'm trying to find him to see if he's still coming with me for the doctor's appointment on Monday. I won't be able to see him this weekend because Frannie and some other family are flying in and his phone is broken again, so I just wanted to confirm today before leaving school."

"Oh, that's right!" Brittany exclaims. "You get to find out if you're having a boy or a girl! Will you tell us when you find out?"

Quinn chuckles at Brittany's enthusiasm. "Yes, Britt. I'll tell you guys when we have our own little Thanksgiving away from our families. So, on Wednesday." Britany squeals as she jumps up and down while Santana smiles at how her two favorite blondes interact with each other.

"If we see Puck before you do, we'll make sure he finds you," Santana tells Quinn. "Now hurry up and get to class, ma'am," she says with a little tap to Quinn's ass.

Quinn turns back around. "Did you just slap my ass?" she asks.

"Uh, I, uh, tapped it?" Santana stutters, slightly shocked that she actually did that and completely embarrassed that Quinn called her out on it.

"Well then, I've got my eyes on you," Quinn says as she hugs Brittany one last time before hugging Santana. As she turns to leave, Quinn spins around and kisses Santana briefly on the cheek. "See you Wednesday!"

Santana reaches up to where Quinn kissed her. "Damn," she says.

"Yeah, you could say that again," chuckles Brittany before she loops an arm through Santana's and leads them to the opposite way of Quinn.

"Hey, San said that you had wanted to see me?" Puck asks Quinn when he finds her outside the Cheerios locker room.

"Yes. I had wanted to know if you're still coming with me on Monday to the doctor's appointment. We get to find out the sex of the baby."

"Oh hell yes, Baby Mama! I wouldn't miss it for anything! I'll already have Rachel with me, so do you want me to come pick you and Judes up?" Puck asks Quinn.

Quinn gives Puck a questioning look. "Why will you already have Rachel with you?"

"Well, uh, I kind of wanted to not be such an ass after I had that threesome with her and Brittany, so I figured that I could try to be gentlemanly. Well, it worked out okay, but then she started acting weird after Halloween, so now we're just friends who occasionally makeout. But more on the friends part than anything else. I have a feeling that she's more into the lady parts than she is for the guy parts. But hey, whatever turns on the Jewish Princess! Plus, I got another person to play COD with since you took San away from me," Puck tells Quinn.

"Wow. You've been hanging out with her way too much since you're starting to talk in paragraphs as well!" Quinn laughingly tells the boy. "But yes, you can pick us up at my house at 11:30." Puck nods and starts to leave the area, but Quinn calls out to him. "Oh, and Puck? I might be good with you getting me knocked up, but don't think for a second I'm trying to have half sibling babies with Rachel. So wrap it up if you're still sleeping with her."

"You don't have to worry about that because we haven't slept together in a while, but I certainly learned my lesson. I don't plan on having any more kids for a while, Q. See you Monday."

Monday comes quickly in the Fabray household with family members from out of town flying in early so they can catch up since they hadn't seen each other since last Christmas. Everyone has been oohing and aahing over how Quinn looks so adorable as a pregnant woman, much to her surprise. When Quinn found out that she was pregnant, she thought for sure that her Christian family would not tolerate her indiscretion and would kick her out. But after some mild yelling from her father, the family seems better than ever, especially with Russell turning his home office into a baby's room, which Quinn just found out about that morning.

As much as she loves her extended family, Quinn is thankful for when Puck and Rachel show up to take her and Judy to the doctor's appointment because they were starting to drive her insane and it was only Monday. Frannie wants to come with them as well, but when she asks, Judy tells her that someone has to stay home so that Russell doesn't burn down the house while trying to make the dinner for the night. Everyone including Russell laughs because they all know that the only thing he can do in the kitchen is eat.

Once at the doctor's office, Quinn and the gang only wait about five minutes before they're taken back to the exam rooms. Quinn asks for them to wait outside while she changes, so they oblige until she's ready for them to come in. Much like the last visit to the doctor's office, there is a lot of emotion when Dr. Reese enters the room.

"Is everyone ready to find out the sex of the baby?" she asks the group by way of pleasantries. Everyone nods their heads, so Dr. Reese gestures Quinn to lie down so she can take an ultrasound. "See this?" Doctor Reese says to the group. "That's your baby, Quinn. Your baby girl. Any names lined up?"

Quinn sits there, staring at the screen, becoming more in love with her baby every second. "Beth," she whispers as she reaches out to touch the screen. "Her name is Beth."

"Oh, like the song!" Puck crows happily. "I knew you liked the – ow!" Puck says when Rachel grabs him by the ear.

"Puck. Shut up and don't ruin the moment," the Jewish girl says to her ex-bedfellow. Puck frowns and rubs his ear, but stays quiet for fear of more pain being inflicted on him.

The rest of the appointment goes by smoothly after that and the group gets to leave soon after. Quinn, once again, is beyond happy when leaving the doctor's office, a big grin plastered on her face.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Brittany asks as soon as Quinn comes through Santana's front door on Wednesday.

"Damn Britt-Britt. Give the girl a chance to come in first before you attack her with questions," Santana tells her best friend. Brittany pouts at her while Quinn chuckles and removes her jacket to place on the rack. "Puck and Rachel have been mum about the sex of the baby, so Brittany has been driving me and Joss insane with about what she thinks the sex of the baby is. So please, for everything that is right, please please please tell Brittany the sex of your baby ASAP!" Santana pleads.

"Okay, okay. Let's go and get some food and then I'll tell you guys while we eat. Sound good?" Quinn asks as her stomach lets out a rumble.

Soon everyone is gathered around the table, ready to eat the food everyone brought and eager to her Quinn's news. After about five minutes of nothing but the sounds of everyone piling food on their plates, Santana speaks. "I can't take it anymore. I need to know. Boy or girl?" Everyone chuckles because even though Brittany was the one who wanted to know when Quinn first walked in, Santana has been dying to know since Halloween night.

Quinn rubs her stomach and smiles at the group. "In four months' time, you guys will get to meet Beth Emily Fabray."

"So in the middle of March?" Brittany asks. When Quinn nods her head, Brittany jumps up from the table to hug her. Everyone else claps their hands and congratulates the blonde ex-cheerleader. With Quinn's big news told, everyone begins to eat, enjoying the merriment of the holiday.

When everyone is getting ready to leave to head home, Quinn hangs back to help Santana clean up the dishes from the evening. "You don't have to help," Santana tells her.

"But what kind of Frabray would I be if I didn't help?" Quinn asks her. Santana just shrugs and hands Quinn a towel for her to dry the dishes.

Once the girls are almost done with the dishes, Quinn breaks the comfortable silence. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to come over my house?"

Santana turns to give Quinn her full attention. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving though."

"I know. And it looks like you'll be spending it alone. Wouldn't you rather be surrounded by people instead of being by yourself?" Quinn says.

Santana thinks for a moment, weighing her options of whether or not she should accept Quinn's offer to be with her on Thanksgiving or to stay at home, alone, like she always does. "I'll let you know tomorrow. Is that okay?" Quinn nods her head, slight disappointment showing on her face. Santana sees this and quickly tries to make it better. "Okay, I'll come. But if it gets too awkward, I'm leaving." Quinn nods her head and squeezes Santana tightly.

"Thank you, San."

"Any time for you, Q."

The next day, Santana wakes up nervous about seeing Quinn later on during the day. She contemplates telling Quinn that she can't come, but she knows that that'll only make the blonde upset and she can't bear to do that to Quinn. So Santana spends the morning, vegging out on the couch watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade while she scarfs down a bowl of Lucky Charms. Santana tries to keep herself busy until she's supposed to head over to Quinn's, but that proves to be a fruitless endeavor, so she decides to head over to Quinn's early and see if she can help out.

Santana knocks on Quinn's front door, not really expecting anyone but Quinn to answer. Instead, Frannie is the one who opens the door. "Hello. And you are?" Frannie asks.

"I'm Santana. Quinn's friend," Santana says as she sticks out her hand to shake Frannie's. "It's nice to meet you." Frannie shakes her hand and slowly nods her head.

"I guess I should let you in now, shouldn't I?" Frannie says to Santana. "Quinn should be upstairs in her room."

Santana murmurs her thanks and heads towards to Quinn's room. Upon reaching the door to Quinn's room, she sees that it's slightly ajar, so she goes to let herself in. But when she pushes through, she sees more than she bargained for. On her bed, Quinn has her head thrown back against the pillows, with one hand on one of her breasts and the other down her leggings. "Uh," Santana coughs at the sight, still in the doorway and unsure of what she should do.

"Oh my God! Santana!" Quinn yelps as she quickly pulls her hand out of her panties. "What are you doing here?!"

"I, I, uh, Frannie let me in?" Santana tells her, her face becoming extremely flushed.

"Santana?" Quinn says. Santana arches her eyebrows, waiting for Quinn to continue. "Can you step outside and close the door all the way this time? I kind of need to get freshened up," Quinn says as she motions towards the bathroom.

"Oh, yes," Santana says as she steps out Quinn's room. Instead of awkwardly waiting for Quinn outside of her room, Santana heads downstairs to wait and see if they need any help. Russell sees Santana and tells her to come watch football with him.

"Those Frabray women never let anyone help them in the kitchen, so you might as well come over here and watch the game with me. Everyone else should be coming soon."

"Thank you," Santana murmurs. As her and Russell sit and watch the Lions play against the Bears, Quinn comes down and sees the two together, getting along quite well, which puts a smile on her face. She rubs her stomach, still smiling, thankful that Santana seems to be fitting in so well with her family, even if it is only as a friend. She hopes that when she has Beth, Santana will be a permanent figure in her daughter's life.

**A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter to right! I hope you guys were good with the time jumps. The next chapter will most likely be a time jump to winter break, and then another time jump to the main parts of the gangs' spring semester. **

· **Dazed: thank you! I can't wait to start on the first…thanks for loving this story. I act like this is my baby lol hopefully you enjoyed this update as well.**

· **Pachecoissa: well, I didn't update soon, but I hope that because this was such a long chapter, that you're okay with it. And there's gonna be more times with Quinn being motherly as well in the upcoming chapters. Especially once she has Beth.**

· **Shenanigan: thanks. I think since the characters are in high school that there's going to be some struggles with them to change though.**

· **AngieMG: yup, Santana got a rebound to get over Quinn. And Santana is a bit of a hard head, so who knows if she'll actually talk to Quinn about it. **

· **Julz19: yes, old habits do die hard…and Joss does point out to Santana that she's okay with the sex lol…well, high school relationships don't always last, so there's gonna be a lot of couple swaps throughout ha**

· **Guest: well, this chapter hinted at puckleberry, but didn't really delve in to it…joss definitely is playing a role in this story. Both now and in the future.**

· **Sidneyspain: lol did this make you happy?**

· **Loryw: nope, santana's not going to confront her because in her mind, it's not her place to do so. So she fucked Joss, which Joss was all too happy to let happen. But Santana needed that because to her, Quinn is still off limits. **

**Okay everyone, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I leave for Florida today, so I'll try to see if I can get any writing done while I'm there, but who knows. Until next time!**


	6. Silent, Soft and Slow Descends the Snow

**A/N #1: This chapter jumps ahead from the fall semester (the previous chapter) to both Christmas and New Year's Eve. **

Ch. 6: Silent, Soft and Slow Descends the Snow

The snow was starting to fall at a faster pace, causing the Latina to become irritated with the small brunette diva in front of her. "C'mon, Rachel. I don't have all day here. You might no longer be on speaking terms with Puck, but he's still my best friend and we have plans. Plus, it's fucking freezing in this uniform!" Santana tells her as she gestures to the ridiculously short Cheerios uniform she's wearing. "What's does this even have to do with your piece for NYADA anyways?"

"Well, as you know, I want to become the next Barbara Streisand, so I need to be adept in all facets of showmanship, and that includes directing, starring, – "

"Okay, okay. I get it," Santana says as she holds her hands up in defeat. "Can we just finish my part so I can leave please?"

Rachel sighs. "Sure. I guess I can't really demand you stay longer since you're still helping me out even though Noah and I are never getting back together. I thought I wanted to be with him. But really, it turns out I wanted to **be **him. I digress; let's run your part one more time and then you can go."

Santana nods her head in compliance before starting to sing the first few bars of her piece. "Wait," Santana says abruptly. "You want to **be **Puck? What does that even mean?" Santana asks, genuinely curious.

"I thought you wanted to finish your run through and then go home?" Rachel asks, suddenly weary about her admonishment.

"Well, now I'm curious. A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"Fine, fine. Then you'll run through your part?" Santana nods her head while Rachel mutters under her breath 'diva'. "You already know that Brittany and I were having sexual relations and then we both consensually decided to invite Puck into having a threesome with us the night of Homecoming. Puck was so attentive to both of us during it, that I wandered what it would be like to have him concentrate on just me; on filling me with – "

"Rachel! Ew! Gross! I don't wanna hear about you having sex with Puck, so skip that part. Please!" Santana interjects as she covers her ears and screws her eyes shut, moaning about how she needs bleach to cleanse he mind's eye of the images.

"Sorry. As I was saying, I wanted to know what it would be like to be with him alone. So, I put things on a break with Brittany and started going out with Puck. The sex was great physically, but I was missing something emotionally from him. It was more like I was using a toy and was getting off that way. But, I just figured it was because I just got with him right after being with Brittany, so I needed to adjust. Then at Quinn's on Halloween, Joss was flirting with me, even though you were there so I figured it was okay to flirt back. We made out in Quinn's kitchen and would have continued if we didn't hear you guys come back from passing out candy. Then I slept with her that night – which I knew was wrong on some level with you and Brittany both there, but I didn't care. The sex was great on all levels, and that's when I realized that I couldn't keep being with Puck because I was never going to love him like how I love a woman."

"Damn, Rachel. Joining the lesbian circle then? I can make you a coming out cake if you want. Vegan, of course," Santana jokes because she can that this conversation in on the tipping point of becoming heavier than it already is.

"Thank you, Santana. That's very kind of you. But, I don't know if you'll still want to bake me a cake after I tell you the next part." Rachel pauses, taking a breath so she can attempt to calm her nerves before proceeding. "The reason why I think I went after Puck was because he was the closet way to get to you. I like you." With that proclamation out of her mouth, Rachel surges forward, claiming Santana's lips with her own.

Santana, after a second to absorb what was happening, gently pushes Rachel back. "Rach, while I'm flattered, and I truly am, I'm not attracted to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rachel says. "But I've wanted to do that ever since I realized that I liked you. It would have driven me crazy if I didn't work up the nerve to kiss you before it was too late." Santana starts to speak, but Rachel holds up her hand. "How about we just call it a day and start clean another day with you part. Just practice it by yourself occasionally until then, please." Rachel says as she pushes the Latina off the stage and towards the door. "Oh, and Santana? Get used to wearing that uniform because you're going to be living in it until this is over with. What can I say? Us closeted girls like our Cheerios uniforms!"

Santana squints her eyes, trying to figure out who Rachel's talking about, but instead shrugs her shoulders, grabs her leather jacket since Quinn still has her letterman's jacket, and throws Rachel deuces before heading out the door to go meet up with Puck.

"God, that was so weird," Santana says when she finally meets up with Puck.

"I'll say. Since when'dya become a Cheerio? Not that I'm complaining because your body looks rockin' in it, but I thought you only fucked the cheerleaders, not became them?" Puck says as he looks Santana up and down appreciatively.

"Shut up," Santana says, sticking out her tongue at him. "I'm in this outfit because of Rachel's thing she's performing/directing as part of her application to NYADA." Puck just nods, waiting for Santana to continue. "But anyways, that's not what I meant by 'weird.' 'Weird' is that she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Puck asks in a surprisingly high voice. "When?"

"While I was running through my part with her before I came here. I'm sorry Puck. I know you were trying to do right this time by not fucking around when sleeping with someone."

"S'okay, San. I was hoping that being with her would make Ma happy because she's Jewish, but it felt weird since she's Quinn's best friend. And I don't want them comparing me in – "

"With how little you are?" Santana interjects quickly, causing Puck to scowl and then quickly stick her tongue out at her, much like she did earlier to him.

"Fuck you, San. I've told you, I'm a grower, not a shower!" But hey, I can show you up close and personal," he says as he grabs his crotch and thrusts it towards her.

"Ew. Gag me. Stop before I vomit," Santana says dramatically.

"Fine, fine. You're no fun," Puck says. "But anyways, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I wouldn't mind being friends with Rachel still, so can you tell her that the next time you see her please? And tell her that there's no hard feelings because hey, it's high school and we've got our whole lives ahead of us, so why fret over the small stuff?"

Santana looks at Puck in awe. "Damn, Puck. When'd you get so smart?"

"I had a little help along the way," Puck says as she smiles at her. "Now, let's let our annual Christmukkah tradition begin!"

It's two days before Christmas and Santana is standing outside of the Berry household, debating on whether to knock on the door as she tries to figure out how to act around both Rachel and Quinn when suddenly she feels soft hands cover her eyes and a cold breath on her ear. "Mmm," she says automatically because her ears have always been her weak spot.

A chuckling sounds comes before an "Oh, you like that, huh? Good, I still know what turns you on."

"Joss," Santana says, herself now chuckling as well. "You can let me see now."

"Aww, and what fun would that be? I like seeing you squirm, not knowing what I'll do next," Joss says with a flick of her tongue and quick suck to Santana's earlobe. Santana let's out another low moan, shivering in anticipation of what might happen next. After a few seconds of nothing, Santana starts to fidget. "Don't worry, I'll let you see what I'm going to you tonight. Leave the door unlocked, okay?" With that, Joss releases Santana's eyes and hip checks her before moving in front of her to knock on the door.

Quinn, who had heard Santana's car when she pulled up, had been waiting for Santana to knock so she could be the first one to see the Latina. However, when she saw Joss with Santana outside, she couldn't help but become jealous of the interaction between the two, wishing she could be in Joss' place, but knowing that that would never happen since Santana seemed to be back with Joss again. When she sees the two walk to the front door finally, Quinn quickly heads back to where everyone else is so that the two outside don't think that she was privy to their personal moment.

When the doorbell chimes – the instrumental first few bars of _Don't Rain on My Parade _– Rachel quickly gets up from the table to go greet her last two guests. As she leaves, Quinn notices that Rachel subconsciously fixes her hair and pulls her shirt down slightly. At first, Quinn wonders why, but then realizes that it must be for either Puck or Brittany's benefit, hopefully Brittany's because the thought of her best friend with her baby daddy weirded her out completely. But, when Rachel comes back, even more animated around Santana, Quinn narrows her eyes at the petite diva. Rachel falters, briefly, when her vision locks with Quinn's, but tries to play it off by clearing her throat.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I figured we could do Christmas at my place since I figured that everyone probably has enough going on already at their homes for the impending holiday. I've prepared a spread for us to eat – with both vegan and non-vegan items, though I made Daddy cook the non-vegan items for me – so let's not waste haste and eat!" With the end of Rachel's speech, it was like a free-for-all as everyone lunged to grab food off the table and onto their plates. Santana and Puck, being their normal selves, grabbed two platefuls before returning to the table.

As forks, knives, and spoons scraped against the fine china Rachel had begged her father to let her use, amicable chatter was throughout the table. When everyone had had their fill of the food, they slowly made their way to the living room, where Rachel wanted the group to sing Christmas carols to complete the holiday festivities. After much complaining by the group, Rachel finally got her way – but not before having to bribe the group with the dessert she made: the sooner they sang songs, the sooner they got to have dessert.

After singing a handful of carols, the group retired back into the dining room area to eat the dessert that Rachel had made. Once Santana finished eating her third piece of dessert, she asked Rachel if they could exchange gifts now. Rachel agreed, so everyone went back into the living room since it would be easier to exchange the gifts there.

Since everyone was on a budget – being high school students and all – the group had already decided to do a Secret Santa gift exchange in which the gift could be serious or a gag gift, but it had to be under $25. "I'll go last!" Rachel told the group. "They says to always save the best for last," Rachel squeals in excitement as the rest of the group looks at her in expressions ranging from amusement to mild disdain. As Rachel takes in everyone's silence, she quickly amends her previous statement. "I, uh, I mean I'll go last because that's the hostess thing to do?" Everyone nods their heads and chuckles at Rachel's divaness. "Okay then!" Rachel claps. "Who wants to go first?"

Brittany quickly raises her hand, so she gets up to get the present with her number on it underneath the mini Charlie Brown-like tree. When she tears open the wrapping paper, she squeals in delight because inside is a rainbow colored unicorn and the movie _Pretty in Pink_. "Oh my god! It's so fluffy!" Brittany cries out as she squeezes the unicorn to her chest. "I love it; who got it for me?"

"Brit," Santana chides her, "you know we can't say who because we have to guess after everyone opens their gifts. That way it keeps it a mystery."

Brittany pouts for a few moments, but quickly forgets why when it's Joss' turn to pick up her present. Inside a Hawaiian print paper is: a coconut bra, a hula skirt, a lei, and a little ukulele. "Well, points for the uke, but you guys know I'm not really Hawaiian, right? My mom's in the military, so we got stationed a lot. But, I do know how to play!" She says as she strums a little ditty.

After Joss, Puck goes up to get his present. Inside is a box of condoms and a pocket pussy. Puck looks at Santana, shaking his head, figuring that she must be the culprit. After Puck, Santana goes up and is surprised to open her present and see and original Ohio lore book, signed by the author. Quinn follows Santana and is happy to see that her person bought her bacon themed gifts. Rachel, the last to go, opens her present to see that she got a homemade coupon book for home cooked vegan meals, plus the newest anniversary edition of _RENT. _

"Now can we find out who our Secret Santa was?" Brittany asks, excited not only to see who her person is, but for the person she got to find out that she was their giver.

"Yes, Brittany," everyone says in unison, causing them all to laugh.

Brittany claps happily and makes her first guess. After everyone goes around, saying who they think is their Secret Santa, each giver says who they had. Joss ended up giving Puck his gift, which causes everyone to laugh when Puck says it's the best present he's gotten from a girl ever. Quinn announces she had Santana, which Santana had figured when she saw the Ohio lore book. Santana announces that she had Rachel, which causes Quinn to become slightly jealous with how thoughtful Rachel's gift seemed to be. When Puck says that Brittany was his person, she launches at him, happy for the unicorn she was given. Brittany, when her excitement finally dies down, tells Quinn that she had her. By the time Rachel goes to announce who she had, Joss stops her and says, "I know. Thank you."

With the gifts exchanged, everyone breaks apart to either get more food or do whatever they want. Santana walks over to Quinn, clearing her throat when she reaches her. "Hey Q," Santana starts off. "So, I know we were only supposed to exchanged gifts for the Secret Santa thing, but I got you something as well," Santana hands a questioning Quinn her present. "I hope you like. But, you can't open it until you get home, okay?"

"Um, okay?" Quinn says as she takes the gift from Santana's outstretched hand. "Thank you, Santana. If I would have known, I would – "

"No," Santana interrupts her. "You didn't have to get me anything. That's why this is a surprise."

"Santana," Quinn chuckles. "I was just going to say that I would have brought yours as well because I got you something too."

"You got me something?" Santana asks, intrigued. "But what? You already got me that Ohio lore book, so what else could you have gotten me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Quinn says in what she hopes Santana understands as a flirtatious tone.

"Hey guys!" Joss says, breaking up the moment between the two girls. "Rachel says that we can take whatever food we want with us to go home with since her dads are coming home soon and the party is pretty much done. So, would you ladies like to head over to my house then for a little while to keep this party going?"

Quinn looks at Santana and then at Joss. "No thank you. I should be getting home soon anyways. Russell told me that the only way I could come over today was if I got his grandchild back in one piece before the snow kicks up. So, I guess I better head over there now."

"Okay, blondie. Another time then," Joss tells her before turning to Santana. "And what about you?" Joss says with a wink that Quinn misses.

"No, I'll pass on this one, J. I think it's a curl up at home kinda night. Just got this new book I plan n digging in to, so I'm good. Raincheck?"

Joss rolls her eyes at Santana. "Absolutely. And you know I'll be cashing in on that!" she says before she gives Quinn a hug and then goes to hug Santana, whispering in her ear that she'll see her later.

Once Joss leaves, Quinn quickly follows suit, followed by Brittany and Puck, leaving Santana alone with Rachel for the first time since the auditorium incident. "Need me to help you with anything before – unf." Before Santana can realize it, Rachel is pressing her against the kitchen wall, biting her lower lip to gain access to Santana's mouth. At first Santana let's her, but then quickly stops and tries to push her away when Rachel thrusts her thigh in between Santana's. "Rachel. Stop. We can't be doing this. You don't know who you want and I do. I can't do this to them."

Rachel steps back, chest heaving from their brief, albeit heavy, makeout session. "But you want it just as much as I do. I can feel your wetness through your jeans when I placed my leg in between yours."

Santana sighs, rubbing her temples, a sign that Quinn had picked up as something Santana only does when she's trying to think of a way to tell something without hurting whomever she's talking to. "Yes, Rachel, I can't deny that I find you attractive. Because I do," Santana holds up her hands in front of her to keep Rachel from coming closer when she tells her that. "But I don't feel that way emotionally. And as much as I would love to finally cum from someone else instead of my own hand, I couldn't do that to you. Even though you've already slept with more people than I have this school year, you were also dating each one. You and me? We won't date."

"We could," Rachel says quietly as she looks at the floor.

Santana steps closer to Rachel, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. "We could. But it wouldn't be right because I wouldn't be able to give you what you need. You need someone who can support you and be there for you. You've already had it once; you just need to get it back." With that, Santana leans down and kisses Rachel chastely on the lips. "Now, no more kisses, okay? At least no more kisses from me. I think there's someone else who would like some Berry kisses though," Santana says, which causes Rachel to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Rachel asks.

"No no no," Santana tells her. "That's for you to find out. But, I'll tell you this: they can cook some mean vegan meals! So, let that sink in. And I'm out. Gonna head home before the storm hits. See ya, Rach."

After Quinn greets her parents and talks to them for a few moments, she heads upstairs to her room to see what Santana bought her. She tears off the wrapping paper and sees a brown box taped up, so she grabs her scissors and cuts the tape off from the box. When she finally gets the lid off, she sees what's inside: a sparkly pink glass dildo and a mini pink vibrator. Quinn's face flushes a dark red, which can feel burning as if she had spent all day outside in the summer sun. "I could kill her," Quinn mutters under her breath. When she goes to place the sex toys back in the box, she sees an envelope inside. Curious to see what it says, she slides her fingers under the envelope flap and pulls out the card.

Q,

I hope you put those sex toys to good use. I've heard that pregnant women are horny women and if Thanksgiving is any indication of anything, you'll need something to mix with your fingers ;) But, on second note, did you see the little box in the big dildo's box? Of course not, because you're probably cursing my name lol so, open it up and see what else I got you.

Quinn puts down the letter and goes to open the sex toy's box. Inside, she finds a small box. When she opens it up, she begins to cry. Inside is a locket that has a music note on the outside and when Quinn opens it up, she sees the picture of her most recent sonogram inside. Inside the box, she also finds another letter.

Q,

I hope you like the necklace. Once the tadpole decides to come out and play, you can put that on the other side. Merry Christmas, Quinn.

- S

"Oh Santana," Quinn says out loud as she clasps the locket around her neck, "thank you."

A little later that night, Santana hears her phone _ping!_, letting her know she has a message. She eagerly grabs the phone, hoping that it's Quinn about her present, but instead sees that it's Joss, asking to be let in. Santana rolls off her bed, not bothering to put on anything underneath her robe because she knows that clothes will be shed soon enough by both of them, maybe even sooner rather than later since Santana's body has been on overdrive ever since Rachel tried to makeout and push things with her further earlier that afternoon.

"Hey," Joss says when she steps inside the home, giving Santana a kiss on the cheek before she shrugs off her coat. "I brought a little something to help us keep warm, if you know what I mean," she says with a waggle of her eyebrows as she pulls out a bottle from her overnight bad. "Wanna get some hot chocolate going or something while we cuddle and watch some movies? Naked, naturally," she says with a chuckle.

Santana replies by grabbing the bottle out of Joss' hand, placing it on the table in the hallway, and then pushing Joss roughly up against the door before cupping her hand against the apex between Joss' thighs. "I think," Santana starts, "that the spiked hot chocolate and movie watching can happen after we get naked. What do you think?" Santana asks as she presses her palm harder, placing open mouthed kisses across Joss' throat, causing Joss to sigh. "I'll take that as a yes," Santana chuckles as she quickly slips her hand past the waistband of Joss' clothing, sliding her fingers through Joss' wetness before suddenly thrusting two fingers inside of Joss. "Now, be a good girl and spread those legs for me," Santana tells Joss, a thrust and rub against her clit to accompany each word.

Upstairs, unbeknownst to Joss and Santana as they rid each other of clothing throughout Santana's living room, Santana's phone plays the chorus to _Take My Breath Away_, her ringtone for Quinn. The phone rings, playing through the chorus before it finally stops. Once it does, the only sounds that can be heard throughout the house are the moans and pants coming from the two girls. About thirty seconds later, a shorter ringtone plays, letting the owner of the phone know that there's a voicemail. But neither girl hears it as they're too wrapped up in each other, more worried about pleasing the other than stopping to hear any sounds but the ecstasy coming from their partner.

"Puckerman! I hate you right now!" Quinn yells at Puck when she storms in to his bedroom. "I'm gaining weight like crazy now and it's all your fault!"

Puck squints at Quinn, trying to figure out why she's yelling at him for gaining weight now. "Wait, how's this my fault? You're the one who eats all those maple bacon donuts like they're going out of style. Maybe you just need to cut back and you'll be good," he says with a shrug as he goes to unpause this online video game that he was in the middle of playing with Santana.

"Really?!" Quinn screeches. "That's what you have to say? I'm gaining all this weight because you got me pregnant!"

Puck pauses his game again. "Oh. Yeah, then that's because you hit week 27 now, which means you'll start gaining about a pound a week. Ma says that you should eat high-fiber food since that'll make you feel fuller longer. She also said I was a big baby when I was born, so she feels sorry for you if the baby takes after me and that you should consider a c-section."

It's Quinn's turn now to squint her eyes at Puck, trying to figure out how Puck actually remembered something that wasn't sports or video game related. "You did research? And remembered it?" she asks flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah," Puck says sheepily, "it's not cool not to know about your kid, so I looked some stuff up. I'm excited to meet this little person," he says as he reaches out his hand and places it on Quinn's stomach.

Quinn steps forward towards Puck, causing him to slightly flinch. "Reflex," he mutters when she chuckles softly. Instead of hitting him, like he expected, she bends down and kisses him on the lips. "Thank you, Puck," she says to him. "I'll see you tonight at Brittany's house for the New Year's Eve party," she says before she walks out of his room and down to her car.

By the time Quinn gets dropped off at Brittany's parents' house – Russell had insisted that he drive her everywhere while he's home from his business trips for the Christmas holiday – the New Year's Eve party is already in full swing. "What time was this supposed to start?" she asks some baby Cheerio that got invited as she pulls out her cell phone to check the time.

"I don't know. But people have been drinking since I got here and hat was at 9pm. Brittany, Puck and Santana really outdid themselves this year," the baby Cheerio tells Quinn before she moves away to go get more alcohol.

Quinn wanders through the crowd, wondering if she acted this way too when she used to drink at partied thrown by Puck and Finn. Upon thinking of Finn, Quinn sits down on the steps to think about how this year changed so much since Finn had passed. "If only he could see me now," she says.

"If only who could see you now?" a voice from behind her slurs out slowly, careful not to mess up the words to show how drunk she is.

Quinn turns and sees Rachel behind her. "Finn," she says. Rachel sits down next to her and just nods, knowing that nothing else really needs to be said. After a few moments of both girls sitting side by side in silence, Quinn squints her eyes at Rachel. "How much have had to drink?"

"Uh…" Rachel shrugs. "Two or three? I was doing shots with Puck, Santana and Joss. Brittany's out on the dance floor, and I want to be with her, but I don't know how to not be awkward about it. I want her, Quinn!" Rachel exclaims. "I can't stop thinking about my kiss with Santana in the – shit!" Rachel says quietly, covering her mouth with her hands. "You're not supposed to know that!"

Quinn turns abruptly to face Rachel. "What happened between you and Santana? Did you say you kissed her? The fuck, Rachel?!"

Rachel places her hand on Quinn's forearm, but Quinn quickly pulls it away, as if she's been burnt. "It's not what it seems. Really. I was just confused and thought I liked her. So I kissed her. But nothing happened because she pushed me away. Please don't be upset!" Rachel pleads with her.

"I can't look at you right now. I need some space," Quinn says as she gets up and walks away from the stairs and towards the patio outside. Once outside, Quinn tries to take calming breaths, but can't because all can she picture is Santana and Rachel kissing. It's bad enough already that Santana's on and off with Joss, but Rachel now too? "I guess she doesn't like me like how I like her," she says as she rubs her stomach. "I was a fool to think that she'd want to be with her best friend's baby momma. From now on, I'll just treat Santana as a friend then. Nothing more. It's just you and me, baby." Quinn wipes her eyes, pulling out her mini mirror to check to see how she looks. Once satisfied that she looks presentable, she heads back in to the party, ready to start the countdown and bring in the New Year.

"Hey Q!" Santana drunkenly shouts when she sees the blonde walk into the basement. "Come join me over here and give me some good luck. I's carrying the wright of this team since Fuckerman and Beach Bunny over here can't shoot with shit tonight. I mean, Trouty and Boy and Girl Change are beating us!" She cries out in mock agony when Quinn reaches the beer pong table.

Quinn takes in the atmosphere going on around her: Santana, Joss and Puck, all shitfaced from the drinking games they've been playing; Brittany dancing to the music with a large circle gathered around her; and Rachel longingly staring at Brittany. A tap on Quinn's shoulder brings her attention back to the group playing Civil War in front of her. "Huh?" she asks, turning towards her left to see who tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like to take a shot?" Sam asks Quinn, pointing towards the table lined with shot glasses.

"You do know that I'm pregnant, right?" Quinn says, gesturing towards her growing belly.

Sam blushes, quickly shaking his head. "No. I meant like to take a shot as in throw the ball in to the cup kind of shot."

"Oh, okay," Quinn says. "Sure. Give me the ball." Sam quickly hands Quinn the ball so she can take her shot as Santana and Joss make gestures like they were going to flash her in order to throw Quinn off her game. "It's not going to work, ladies," she says as she gets ready to take aim.

"Hey guys, the countdown is getting ready to start!" someone shouts from upstairs to those still in the basement.

Quinn lines up to take her shot, saying "It won't matter much, but you might want to get ready." Joss, Santana and Puck and smirk at her like she's crazy. Quinn takes a breath as the thirty second countdown starts. On twenty, she brings her arm back and releases, letting the ball soar through the air. The ball hit the lip of the cup, spinning its way to the bottom. Santana tries to flip it back out before it touches the beer, but when the ball pops out, so does beer droplets on the ball. "Yes!" cries out Quinn and her side of the table as Santana, Joss and Puck look at each other dumbfounded. "I hope you're better with your fingers than that," Quinn says jokingly to Santana as the countdown gets louder at ten seconds to go.

Santana moves to get closer to Quinn as the countdown continues. As Santana reaches Quinn at five seconds, Sam puts his arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her towards him. Santana looks at Quinn, trying to convey that she wants to be the one to kiss her. "Three!" Sam turns Quinn to face him, getting ready to lean down and kiss her at the stroke of midnight. Quinn looks at Santana briefly before turning back to Sam, where she tries to make herself believe that she feels nothing for the Latina and that she should let Sam be the one to kiss her. At two, Santana grabs Joss' wrist, pulling her towards her.

"One! Happy New Year!" everyone cries out. Sam leans down and kisses Quinn, which she allows for a second or two before politely pushing him and his big wet lips away. As she turns around to wish Santana a Happy New Year, she sees Santana and Joss still kissing, kissing way more passionately than the kiss Quinn just shared with Sam had been. So, she turns back to Sam, grabs his face and kisses him, hoping that she made the right decision in not telling Santana how she felt.

**A/N #2: Hey my lovelies! It's been almost a month now since my last post; sorry! Like I said before, I got a new job at a law firm and so far, that place has been kicking my ass with how much work I've got. Totally crazy, but also extremely awesome as well. And my co-workers are pretty sweet too. But, I digress. I was talking with the person who gave me the prompt for this story, and I was thinking that because I write my chapters out first in a notebook and the last few have been 15+ handwritten pages, I thought I'd have my readers guess how long in length the next chapter would be when it's typed. And whomever was the closest to the correct number would get to pick the next oneshot promt that I would write. Sound good? If so, let's start for chapter 7. So, when commenting/reviewing the story, throw the number in there at the end, saying that's how long you think it'll be. Or PM me it. Either works for me. Anywho, enough chitchat and on to the reviews!**

· **Guest #1: I'm sorry that you feel that way. In my mind, I see Puck as someone who is in touch with his sexuality. I mean, he's a horny high school guy who's friends with beautiful women. Who wouldn't want to have sex with them? Lol I know that I do, so would that make me gross if I had a threesome with two hot girls and it was consensual? And, tying in with that, for all sex that occurs in my stories (this one and in other current/future stories), sex is consensual between all parties. Puck, when talking to Quinn, also says that he used a condom. His time with Quinn was enough to always make sure to wear a condom.**

· **Fabray-Lopez: Thanks! And yes, you're right. Some parts were a bit rushed seeming, but there's three reasonings for that:**

o **I was sick when writing the back half of the story and had to take very strong drugs as part of my meds. Every time I took them, all my energy just went away and I would sleep or be very zombie like.**

o **I wanted to get it posted before I left for Florida because I wanted you guys to have something to read before I started working at the law firm.**

o **I was trying to jump between scenes and get a lot done for a fall semester in one chapter. I now know I probably should break up the spring semester into two parts so it will be less choppy/rushed.**

· **Sidneyspain: More please? lol more of what exactly? Did this chapter give you the "more" you were looking for? Lol :P**

· **Pachecoissa: Me too! And I would love to update sooner with my chapters, but I like to write it out first before typing it up. It takes longer to do, but it's my style. And, unfortunately, work is kinda cramping my style right now lol x(**

· **AngieMG: Thank you! I'm trying to move it along because we're really nowhere near where the story is actually supposed to be taking place lol we still have to go through spring semester of high school and a whole bunch more before we get to ten years in the future. Yes! Like omg, what would you have done in that situation if that was you? For both walking in on the threesome after it finished and for Quinn masturbating?**

· **Dazed: Thanks! I do love to update. I feel like I'm more excited sometimes than the readers when I update. I mean, I talked about it all day today at work lol and I'm glad you think it's like no other. I love my Quintana, but I also like to mix it up. So, it looks like I have a prompter then who's going to have to come up with more stories (hint hint: you know who you are!).**

· **Guest #2: Yes! I actually love the Pucktana almost as much as I love Quintana. Maybe I just like the "tana" part of things? lol but stay tuned for me stuff between those two to happen...as for the pairings between the group, the only thing for certain is Quintana. Everything else that happens – both now in high school and ten years in the future – might change depending on the characters grow. I think I have some idea of who might be with whom, but things change...just wait for the singing. It might happen when you least expect it.**

· **Technicallyimpaired: Thank you! I keep trying to make each chapter better than the last, so hopefully this is just as good for you.**

· **Julz19: It is high school. Plus, a zebra can't change its stripes overnight. There's going to have to be some growing pains for everyone in this story…as for who Rachel slept with on Halloween, I think I covered it in this chapter when Rachel and Santana were in the auditorium…and everyone sees how close Santana and Quinn are – Quinn still has Santana's varsity jacket – but no one really notices that the two girls like like each other, especially them themselves. And they won't any time soon. That's a given or else this story wouldn't be happening lol**

· ** . : Um, I would like some cookies, please! And thank you for enjoying the chapters so far! Just wait until we actually get into the meat of the story!**

**Okay my sexies! Thanks for reading this chapter; I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to PM me or talk to me any other way you want. Until next time, stay smutty! Xxs **


End file.
